One Wish...
by TraceAce
Summary: Spike gets a chance to have a wish of whatever he wants..but what happens if when 'William' is brought back, a portal opens? And..more importantly..what if that same portal lets loose a few monsters too powerful for even 'the Slayer' to kill?
1. He Just Doesn’t Give Up Does He?

**Chapter 1 - He Just Doesn't Give Up Does He?**

**Disclaimer:** I own no one in this story. ^^ Just my idea!

**A/N:** Honestly, I really don't know *when* this story starts. It's somewhere probably a bit before 'Intervention', and definitely before she dies. ;^^ The main coupling is Spike/Buffy but of course you have the real couples in it too. ^_~ And before you call this story stupid—well—let me tell you—you're stupid! Yeah! I mean—erm—well, all right, you're not stupid. You're probably smart. -_- Just read—all rightys? ^^

~~

                Spike took a drag out of his cigarette. "Bloody boring night.."

                He glanced around the seedy little place he had found himself to be occupying at the moment. Dark, dank, and had various types of alcohol he could get smashed on. It was absolutely perfect for him. The bartender eyed him warily, and he smirked at him. Someone that worked in a place like this should be used to shady characters, but it seemed the bartender felt Spike, in his long black duster, was somewhat different then the usual tough burly men that usually came around.

                "What are you lookin' at, mate?" he asked, and the bartender shook his head quickly. "Then stop ogling, eh? Get me another."

                He didn't have to be commanded twice. In a minute Spike had another one in his hand. The bartender seemed to take extra care not to make him mad. Spike wasn't going to complain. If the bloke didn't like mysterious bleach-blonde guys who were just innocently draining a couple of drinks, so be it. Spike himself didn't think he looked very scary in his little 'human' form. Actually, he kept hoping he was bordering cute.

                Well, let's put that more precisely. He hoped he would one day even get near the border of cute with one certain person. Of course, that still hadn't happened, and Spike was beginning to wonder if his slight obsession with a certain blonde slayer that had tried to kill him a few times before was a bit over the top. All right, so slight wasn't exactly the right way to put it, or it wasn't to her and her little friends anyway. Still, one couldn't blame a guy for trying. He was convinced that with a lot of trying, he could prove to her he wasn't actually an all around bad guy that she kept thinking he was.

                He was just a little—loopy. A good loopy. She'd like him if she just gave him a chance. If she had done that months ago, she wouldn't have been forced to go through all the trouble of un-inviting him because he kept tending to 'accidently' finding his way into her room. Some girls just liked to make things all hard—

                He threw a couple of bucks to the bartender and walked out. He was now at the point he liked being at—trashed, but not enough where he couldn't think straight. He looked up at the moon, which was casting its usual eerie glow. The moon was his sun now. He still remembered how it took him a while to get used to it, but now he realized he didn't miss the sun enough to have himself burn to a crisp, that's for sure.

                He had seen a few vampires lurking about, but didn't really feel like killing them. That was really the reason. It wasn't because he knew that because he let them roam around that *she* would come around. Never. He whistled an unknown tune, pretending that he wasn't looking for anything—or anyone. He walked toward his crypt, taking a bit of a longer way. After all, you know, he was in an unfamiliar territory. He took a wrong turn. It was plausible; it was dark after all.

                Spike seemed satisfied; he had his story made. He decided to pretend he didn't realize that since he was a vampire, and since he hadn't left Sunnydale for a good amount of time, that he knew every inch of the town. Hey, she didn't know that, right? What she didn't know wouldn't get him a stake in the heart. And, just like he predicted, he found her fighting off one of the quite weak looking vamps that had decided to have a little fun in town.

                He smiled lightly to himself. Now that he had just decided to just let the crush take over, life seemed a little simpler. No more 'Dear bloody god Spike, first you date a string of losers, and now you're after the girl that has threatened you with a wooden object for years?', he decided that hey, if he liked her, he liked her. He'd just have to put on his charm, and he had a lot of that, he'd win her over. One day. Hopefully in the next century. Or at least before she died.

                He suddenly realized that there were a few more vampires then he first expected. And they were closing in on her. A good seven or eight of them. Sighing, he realized he'd actually have to help her. And here he thought he would get to talk to her without having to exert himself. He waited until one had downed her when he struck. The one that was standing over her was the first one he went after, and a quick stake to the back made him disappear. Yeah, it was pretty sad—a vampire holding a stake. But then again, when he was just a human, he was never very normal after all. Why stop a 'good' thing when he became one of the undead?

                She stood up, probably not even knowing who had helped her. He stepped back and let her take out the rest of them. Now that she was off her back, she could take the rest of them. He hid in the shadows, watching her kick and punch and stick the wooden sticks easily into each of them. He had to smirk; she really was overconfident of herself. Now she was left standing there, trying to catch her breath a little. She glanced around, like she was looking for the one who helped her.

                "I know you're still there." She pointed out. "Thank you for helping me."

                She *definitely* didn't know who helped her. He came out of the shadows, standing behind her. It all happened pretty quickly, she spun around, aiming right at his heart. She stopped inches away from piercing it in. He didn't realize he had tensed up until he realized that he was still alive. His eyes caught hers and he finally got his voice back.

                "Do you mind?" he smirked. "I know you like to be close to me, luv, but—"

                "I should have staked you when I had the chance." She grumbled, lowering her weapon, taking a step back.

                "Just a few seconds you were saying 'Spike, you saved me—'." He persisted, following her as she began to walk away. "Am I your hero now?"

                She whirled around. "Spike, I think Big Bird would be my hero before you would be."

                "Hey, if you like yellow, I can do yellow—" he trailed off. She groaned.

                "Don't you have a coffin to be in somewhere?" she asked, glaring at him.

                "You don't show gratitude well, do you?" he asked, continuing to follow her.

                "Is there a reason you're still by me?" she asked, then paused. "Actually, there's a better question. Were you following me?"

                "No." he responded innocently. "I just got lost and—yeah. I took the long way."

                "I'm not in the mood for this. Just go to the crypt you came from." She waved a hand.

                "I am. You're going toward where I'm going. Small world, huh?"

                "You don't get the hint, do you?" she questioned, sounding annoyed.

                "Well, my brain's been bloody dead for a few hundred years, after all." He pointed out.

                "You're going to be dead in two seconds if you don't leave me alone." She warned.

                "Yeah, yeah, I know the drill. 'Oh Spike, I'm going to bloody take my big wooden stick and put it through your non-existent heart, because I'm the big scary Slayer git.' Sing me another song, sunshine." She turned to him again, the glare intensifying. "I'm beginning to think that's your idea of a first date."

                "The day I go out with you is the day that the world really ends." She responded. "Now just—go do your vampire activities. I, unlike you, am on a mission, that I really would like to get done."

                "A mission, you say?" he raised a brow. "You caught my interest, Slayer."

                "You are NOT coming with me." She quickly cut in.

                "But I'm apart of your little gang, luv." He smiled innocently; he decided to completely ignore the look she was giving him. "I don't want you to get hurt, after all. I'm such a gentleman like that."

                "Gentleman? Spike, you're a lot of things, but that's one thing you'll never be." She rolled her eyes.

                "I'm British, we have to be gentlemen. Ask your little watcher."  He nodded proudly. "And I'm coming with you. I'm sworn to protect the holier-then-all Slayer."

                "Oh really? And who said that, Mr. Vampire?" she asked.

                "I did. Hey, I'm allowed to bloody choose whatever I want to do." He explained. "So let's go. You know you want help."

                "You're not going to leave me alone, are you?" she sighed.

                "Not likely." He shrugged.

                "If it'll shut you up, fine, you can come with me. But I swear if you mess me up I'm not going to stop mid-swing." She twirled around again, stalking away. Spike grinned largely. This idea had worked better then he ever imagined.

                He quickly followed after her.


	2. “Well Isn’t THIS A Bloody Funhouse—”

**Chapter 2 – "Well Isn't THIS A Bloody Funhouse—"**

~~****

                "So, what are we up to tonight, Slayer?" he asked as they walked down a basically deserted stretch of road. Around them were old, decrepit buildings that looked like they were going to topple over any minute. "This is a lovely place, you know."

                "I can't believe I let you come with me—" she sighed loudly. "Shut up, what do you want to do, wake the—"

                "Dead? 'Fraid you're a bit late, Slayer." He grinned. "I am the embodiment of the dead."

                "Yeah, you smell like it too." She grumbled lightly.

                "I'll have you know I am in the picture perfect hygienic health." He replied. "I told you that before. You don't get this hair by not taking care of it, let me tell you."

                "You would like your hair." She rolled her eyes.

                "Don't you? I think the blonde brings out my eyes." He grinned.

                "This is one bad nightmare." She muttered under her breath. "We are going to get an item for one of Willow's experiments, all right?"

                "Why doesn't Witchy go get herself?" he smirked.

                "Think about it. This is not exactly the place I would send her alone too." She explained vaguely. Spike paused.

                "There's a monster guarding it, isn't there?" he asked.

                "You got it Willy." She obviously purposely used his first name to annoy him.

                "Please refrain from using my first name." He muttered.

                "I still can't believe you got your little 'the bloody' title from—"

                "All right, when did this become a round of piss off the vampire?" he frowned.

                "When you decided to follow me around like you always do." She chuckled lightly.

                "Little wench—" he replied under his breath. He fell silent for a moment, the continued questioning. "So what kind of monster is this? Bloodsucker? Werewolf? Ghoulie?"

                "Why? Scared?" she sneered.

                "Hey, I'm the one who's almost bloody immortal." He leered. "I'm not afraid of anything."

                "I should comment, but I'm not. It's just too easy." She stopped suddenly. Spike wasn't watching and he crashed into her. He caught her before she fell over because of her unbalance. "Ugh, don't touch me." She pushed his hand away, and he frowned.

                "Did anyone ever tell you you're unhinged?" he smirked.

                "That's funny coming from a guy who sucks blood from his own nose."

                "I did that once. And I wouldn't have to do that if you didn't have a bloody chip stuck in my head!"

                "Let's just go. I'm tired, I want to go to sleep, so let's get that stupid item and get out of there." She began walking, and he followed gingerly. She tried to open the door. It was locked.

                "Allow me." He smiled. Before she could respond, he took his leg and smashed the door to pieces. She rolled her eyes.

                "You idiot!" she hissed. He blinked. "Are you trying to get us caught?"

                "But—I—and—ahh, bugger it—" he groaned. "Just can't win with you, can I?" She didn't respond, but pushed past him. He watched her for a moment. Then, continuing under his breath, "You'll see, one day—"

                "Come on!" he heard her whisper sharply. He shook his head, jarring out of his thoughts, and followed.

                He fell in step with her, walking just behind her. He glanced around. The place they entered was like a mansion inside, and everything was dusty and old like the outside had been. There was no light inside, basically because there were no windows. She had a flashlight, and she was using it—he almost forgot that his eyesight was unusual.

                They entered a new room, another hallway. Spike continued looking around. There were a lot of things she was missing with that dinky little plastic flashlight. His eyesight was so perfect for nighttime now, and he saw the paintings on the wall that she didn't see. Someone had been in there before, and from the symbols he noticed, they enjoyed praying to a few pretty mean little devils. He saw a few swastikas, few pentagrams—yeah, this was a fun place.

                He suddenly looked forward. Where did her little light go? He glanced around, peering, trying to find her. Did she just leave him there to get lost? "Buffy?" he whispered, trying not to be loud. "This is not funn—" and suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. Not expecting it, he jumped, falling over in shock.

                His eyes narrowed when he heard snickering. "Scared much?" He glared up at her, standing up.

                "You're such an awful little—"

                "I think I found something." She whispered, cutting him off. "Come on."

                "Wait, Buffy—" he glanced around. "Something is wrong here."

                "You're wasting time." She responded quickly.

                "Turn on your light." He pointed to the flashlight. She sighed, but ended up doing so. Buffy's breath got caught up in her throat.

                "Um—Spike, is it just me or is the wall oozing green slime?" she asked, backing away. Suddenly her flashlight went out, and now they were standing in the dark with walls oozing some sort of goo.

                "It's surrounding us." Spike said, looking around.

                "It smells." She said, her voice showing that she was tensed up. Spike sniffed. He knew that smell. He didn't like that smell.

                "It's acid." He whispered. "Not good."

                It was coming nearer to them, and now he was back to back with her. It was all around them. This wasn't good at all. Spike looked around, trying to find anything that'd help them. He noticed it the third time he looked around, an air duct. Thank god the ceiling was low. He jumped up, his hand grabbing on to the old piece of metal covering the duct, ripping it completely off. Buffy stared at him in surprise as he suddenly jumped again, grasping to the sides of the opening, pulling himself up into it.

                He turned around quickly, looking down from the hole. It was almost touching her. "Grab my hand, Slayer!" She blinked, peering up, grabbing in blind hope to get his hand. He caught it the second try. He took no pause and pulled her up, seconds before the acid burned the area they were standing on seconds before. She was still dangling though, and he pulled her up quickly.

                She was finally able to grab the edge and pull herself in. They sat in the duct, Buffy panting, Spike shaking his head in disbelief. "Well isn't this a bloody funhouse—"

                "What the hell was that?" she asked, even though she knew he didn't know. 

                "You're the one who dragged me here. And see? I told you you needed me." He replied, sounding triumphant.

                "I could have found that." She smirked.

                "I don't know why I bother—" he mumbled under his breath. He looked down, and blinked in shock.

                "Check it out." He smirked. Buffy blinked, peering down as well.

                "But the slime—where did it—?" she scratched her head. The entire floor was spotless and how it was before. "This is too weird. It's almost like a tr—"

                She was cut off when suddenly the whole duct began to shake. "This is odd." Spike said, clutching onto the sides of the large vent. "Is it just me or is this thing slanting—?"

                Suddenly it just tipped in a steep slant, and it became one huge slide. Buffy managed to grab ahold of the opening of the duct, but Spike wasn't so lucky. He lost his grip and began sliding down. Not knowing what to do, he grabbed whatever was near him, which happened to be her waist. If Spike didn't exactly fear for his bloody undead life, he would be enjoying how this situation had him—basically on top of her, his hands grabbed onto her sides.

                "I don't suggest you let go." He managed to say.

                "If we get out of this I'm going to kill you." She said through gritted teeth. She let out a gasp when suddenly she heard rumbling from above.

                "More fun?" Spike asked, looking up the slanted duct. His mouth dropped. "LET GO!"

                "But—!" she started.

                "Now!" She finally did and the two began sliding down the duct quickly. Above them was a fun little block of pure cement that was taking the ride with them. Suddenly they were airborne, and Spike grabbed the edge of the opening of the duct, using the momentum to swing him over. He managed to grab her leg and she ended up going along right with him.

                She fell to the ground, and he followed, landing on top of her. Seconds later the block that almost smashed their heads opened landed as well, shattering into a million pieces. "Get off me!" He realized where he was and quickly rolled off her, sitting up. He rubbed his sore hands.

                "Are you all right?" he asked as she sat up, rubbing her head. "I suppose that was my fault too, huh?"

                "If you hadn't found that damn duct in the first place—"

                "You're unbelievable." He rolled his eyes. He stood up, brushing himself off. She followed his lead.

                "Where are we?" she asked.

                "Do I look like I bloody know?" he asked.

                "What do you see?" she replied sharply. He sighed, looking around.

                "We're in some sort of storeroom, I guess.  Lots of boxes. There's a big opening straight ahead, a big circle. Probably where these weirdos sacrificed their kills." He explained.

                "Take me." She commanded.

                "I thought you didn't want to help you." He replied, smirking.

                "Now." She responded, a warning tone in her voice.

                "Women. Fine, come on." He felt her walk next to him, and he led her quietly to the circle. He glanced around, seeing all the signs he saw before. Suddenly he took a step back, there was an unnatural wind coming from somewhere. "I don't think we're alone." He managed to say.

                "You getting that feeling too?" she asked tersely.


	3. If I Had A Wish..

**Chapter 3 – If I Had A Wish..**

                Spike kept looking around. There was something definitely wrong about this place. Suddenly he saw torches light all around him. Spike withdrew from the fire. 

                And promptly was backhanded across the face. Spike blinked in shock when she fell to the ground. He looked around. No one was there. Suddenly he felt a foot connect to his stomach, and he tumbled over, clutching it. A ghost? He stood up, tensing up, looking around. Where was it?

                Buffy stood and suddenly what was attacking them emerged from it's invisible state. Spike stared at it in shock. It smirked at them.

                It stood around Spike's height, had a big turban on, and wore baggy silk-looking pants. It was tan in color, like a human, but no human glowed like it did. It was like it was in a ball of light. The light didn't bother Spike, amazingly.  The—thing sneered at them. "Now this isn't something I have seen in a few millennia. A slayer and a vampire—"

                "How'd you know? And who the bloody hell are you?" Spike asked, sounding impatient. The man opened his hand toward Spike and he instantly shut up when he was thrown back into the boxes.

                "Insolent little loudmouth, that is what you get!" the man grinned widely.

                "Excuse, Mr. Blue Shiny Guy, while I appreciate you shutting him up, I was wondering, before I kick your ass, who ARE you?" Buffy asked, looking at the man squarely.

                "If you must know, I am Alla, the owner of this house." He replied. "I am a djinn."

                "A genie?" Buffy tilted her head.

                "Such an awful name—" he shuddered. "Never call me that. Now—fools—prepare for your punishment for awakening me!"

                Spike suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his chest, like something spiked him. He looked down, a bit panicked, but found nothing there. He fell to the ground, shivering from the pain. It felt like someone was inside him, poking around and making a mess of his insides. He let out a soundless groan.

                "And now you—" he pointed to Buffy, and suddenly she was completely blown backwards. Her back arched as it smashed against the wooden boxes. She gasped as she was suddenly floating in mid-air. She flailed when suddenly she was dropped. Spike watched as she landed roughly on her back again. He turned his attention on the Alla guy, who suddenly motioned down. Buffy let out a scream and looked like something was pushing her against the ground.

                "Time to be the hero." He mumbled to himself. The pain was still searing, but Spike managed to stand up, clutching his side. Whatever spell he had on him hurt like a bitch. The djinn had his back to Spike, which was a very very big mistake, especially because Spike was a very pissed off vampire now. Suddenly he saw him motion again and again Buffy was in the air. She was a rag doll to this guy, and when she was a rag doll, things were not good.

                Spike caught her before she smashed into the ground again. The sudden movement sharpened the pain, but he shook it off. He put her down, standing up, twitching at every little movement he made. He faced the djinn, standing in between him and Buffy. The djinn smirked arrogantly.

                "You protect the one who is sworn to kill you?" he asked. "You vampires were always idiots."

                "Sod off." He replied in a warning tone.

                "Oh-hoh!" he laughed. Spike glared at him, gritting his teeth, ignoring the pain completely. "You're a cocky one, aren't you? Here, son, hit me in the chest. Free shot."

                Spike instantly felt the pain stop, and he stood up straight. "One free shot?"

                "All yours." He grinned.

                "I don't take freebies." Spike replied, his pride quickly overturning his sense. The djinn laughed loudly.

                "Don't say I didn't offer." Alla replied. Suddenly he disappeared.

                Spike looked around, waiting, waiting for that first chance to get him. Suddenly Alla appeared right in front of him, kneeing him in the stomach. Spike took a step back, holding his stomach as the pain flared up. While he was unguarded, he felt a hand slam into his head. He fell to the ground, the pain overtaking up.

                "Pathetic." Alla spat, kicking him lightly with his foot. Spike winced. "Well, looks like I'll have my way with the girl now—that was fun, though, really—"

                Spike winced, his muscles bunching up as he tried to pull himself up. Alla stared in amazement as Spike stood, though just barely as he looked like if someone just poked him he'd fall over. He kept a determined glare directed at the djinn. "Leave her alone, I said."

                "Wow, kid, I'll give you credit, you're a pretty strong one." Again with the chuckling, the sneering laugh. Alla suddenly twisted his hand and Buffy flew into the boxes again. If she had any consciousness before, it was lost with that hit.

                "You little bastard—" Spike had had it, and he jumped at the evil glowing man. He winced when pain shot through his head. He fell short, holding his head. "Bloody hell, I forgot about that little thing—guess you're not a demon, eh bloke?"

                "This is getting too easy!" Spike groaned as he flew backwards over Buffy and into those damns boxes after Alla decided to throw him into it. This was getting to Spike now, but he still staggered up, still managed to stand.

                "You are not going to get me down without a—ow, gawd, did you have to hit me that hard?" he winced as the pain started to get to him. "If I didn't have this bloody chip in my noggin', you'd be *so* gone right now."

                "You know, I like you, Vampy. What's your name, kid?" he peered at Spike, who stood up straighter, trying to get a little of his dignity back.

                "William the Bloody." He replied proudly, pretending that 'The Bloody' meant something a bit more vicious. "But most people call me Spike, because I'm known to kill my victims by sticking a railroad spike through their heads."

                "And now you can't even hit me once?" he asked, smirking.

                "Well, you see, I have a chip in my head so that when I think bad thoughts about things other then demons and monsters and other vamps, I sort of get a shock to the brain—it hurts like a bitch." He shook his head.

                "I see, I see. Well anyway, talk is cheap, and I'm tired. How about I give you a wish and you and your little friend can leave. I'm not in the whole 'destroying people' thing today."

                "Oh I know exactly how you fee—did you say wish?" he asked. Alla nodded.

                "Yeah, you know. That thing people read about in books—I AM a djinn, you know.  So out with it, Blondie, what do you want? Some blood? Some chicks?" he smirked.

                "I want to be human again." He replied without hesitation. Alla looked at him, surprised.

                "Why would you wanna do that? Humans are so overrated." Alla replied, shaking his head. He glanced at Buffy, who was still out cold. "Oh, I understand. Well isn't this Romeo and Juliet-like."

                "She doesn't think I can love." He explained lowly. "But I can, and I love her. I want to be human. I need to be human. Just make me how I was when I became—this. And set me up, you know?"

                "Yeah, I got it." Alla nodded. "Now wish it formally."

                "All right. I wish that I were human." He said without hesitation again.

                Spike felt a sudden pain in his side, so sharp that he suddenly found himself doubling over from the pain. He felt himself connect to the ground, and after that, total blackness.

                It felt like he was asleep for years when he finally woke up. He shook his head, feeling like he had been smashed in the head with a hammer. A few times, actually. He rolled over, and promptly fell on the floor. "Ow—what the—?" he lifted himself with his arms, and suddenly found him staring straight at an open window that was flooding light into the room he was in—where ever he was. He quickly backed away, well, crawled away, all ready flinching at the light.

                He suddenly realized the whole room was lit up. "Well isn't this bloody interesting." He stood up, rubbing his head. He had all ready realized that for some reason, the light wasn't even remotely hurting him. And like that he remembered—the whole night before, the wish, he wanted to be human—

                He looked around for a bathroom in the place he was. He found it, turned the light on, and stared at himself in the mirror. He had a reflection. He actually had a reflection. He touched his chin and the reflection did the same. "Never thought I'd see myself again, that's for sure."

                He looked like he used to look before his vampire days—same hair, same goofy glasses, but with the clothes he was wearing usually, his 'Spike' clothes. "I'm human again—that bastard didn't lie."

                He would have laughed if he weren't in complete shock.


	4. Keeping Secrets This Big...

**Chapter 4 – Keeping Secrets This Big..**

                He had to plan this right. He had finally taken a tour of the area he was in and found it to be his apartment, it seemed. There was books, he was a college student, he had a schedule and everything he found posted on his wall. The Alla guy gave him a last name too, probably because he didn't really know Spike's real last name. "William Jerome, heh, not too bad."

                He looked at the calendar. It was Sunday, which meant he was only sleeping for the night. All of these things he had to learn about himself—it was all so overbearing. He needed fresh air. Thing was, he realized that wearing what he was wearing wasn't going to cut it. He didn't want Buffy to know who he used to be—and his duster, all his clothes—they were a bit of a hint of who he used to be. He couldn't have that.

                Of course, it seemed Alla had thought of that too, because when Spike found his closet, it was filled with all normal clothing of the day. He shuddered at the memory of the last time he wore human clothes. These weren't too bad though, no particularly loud shirts. He pulled out the tan colored pants that he had first noticed and then grabbed a plain green shirt. "Have to look as normal as possible." He picked up his old duster, frowning. "Lots of memories in this old thing—sorry old girl, your gonna have to be hung up." He tossed it into the darkest corner of his closet, then shut it.

                He had noticed the shoes all ready, brown boots almost, but not exactly. After he changed into his new gear, which felt insanely weird on him, he put the footwear on. Now that he was dressed like a human, and he was a human, he was going to go out and do something human. He grabbed the keys that were on a desk by his door, figuring it to be his apartment keys. He opened the door, walked out—

                And was promptly slammed into. He teetered, but didn't fall. However, the person that had smashed into him fell backwards, landing on the ground. Spike turned his head and stared at the person for a second. The witch, Willow. She sat up, looking a bit dazed.

                "I'm terribly sorry." He apologized, collecting the stray papers that had fallen with her. "I didn't see you and—"

                "No no, it was my fault." They stood up at the same time, and he smiled, trying not to look like his heart was beating like crazy. He couldn't mess this up. He wanted to get on the good side of them all, so then he'd replace himself on their little team—He looked at the papers. He suddenly realized the readings were all about vampires.

                "Vampires, huh?" he mused. Willow looked a bit embarrassed.

                "Yeah, it's um—one of my hobbies, reading about—well, them and all those other—"

                "I know all about them." He explained, handing them over.

                "You do?" her voice sounded suddenly upbeat. "You're the exchange student, right? The one that just moved in next store."

                "Y-yeah, that's me." He tilted his head. She smiled.

                "My name is Willow." She tried to offer her hand, but realized she couldn't because of the stuff in her hands. "Erm—well, call the handshake an I.O.U., all right?"

                "Need some help carrying that stack?" he offered.

                "Oh no I—" he caught the top half as it fell. "If you would, please—"

                "Not a problem." He nodded. He almost moved right to her room, but reminded himself he wasn't suppose to know where the rooms were. "Where's your place?"

                "Right here." She led him to the door. "I really appreciate this—" she managed to open the door with a little effort, and kicked it open lightly with her foot. Spike followed her in, loving the fact that he didn't have to be invited in.

                "Where should I put this down?" he asked.

                "Doesn't matter." She replied, placing it down on a non-cluttered space. Spike glanced around, raising a brow.

                "You have a lot of papers." He commented. She nodded.

                "Y-yeah, seems so, huh?" she paused. "Um—I didn't catch your name—"

                "William." He responded. "William Jerome. Just call me—" He felt the name 'Spike' almost roll out of his mouth and stopped before it came out.

                "Call you what?" she asked.

                "Will. Sorry, was just thinking for a second. I'm still a bit—"

                "Overwhelmed? Yeah, I could imagine." She paused. "Well, I mean, I never came from an entirely different country but—"

"I got it." He chuckled lightly.

"So you like vampires, do you?" he picked up a paper. "Well, this is all rubbish. Look, these are entirely on that bloody Dracula guy, and let me tell you, he's one of the most uninteresting ones to read about—"

"You sound like you know a lot about them." Willow commented idly.

                "I told you, I study things like these. Um—myths and all that." He scratched his head. "Legend. You know, the stuff that's entirely out there."

                "Don't think they're real?" she asked.

                "Nope. Not at all." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Anyway, I have to get going. Nice to—"

                "Willow?" Spike turned his head to see Tara standing there, looking at them.

                "Oh, Tara. Did I wake you?" she frowned. Tara shook her head.

                "Nope. I was all awake and stuff." She smiled. "Who's this?"

                "Oh." She seemed like she had forgotten him. "This is Will. He's that new kid we heard about. Will, this is my girlfriend Tara."

                "It's nice to meet you." He responded, offering a hand. She nodded and shook his.

                "Will knows a lot about vampires. He's studying them and all those other really fake creatures that we know nothing about." Willow nodded.

                "Really? Where did you say you're from?" she asked, curious.

                "England." He paused. "Listen, I have to be going. It was nice meeting you two."

                "Thanks for the help." Willow smiled. He nodded, walking away from them, to the door. After walking out into the hallway, he closed the door behind him.

                "Well that went well." He whispered to himself. He hadn't seen Buffy, though. He just had to keep appeasing to them, showing them he was a welcomed part of the group—if that annoying Cordy girl could do it, he could too! He left the building, looking up at the sun like he had never seen it in his life. He couldn't remember the last time he saw a blue sky with light falling on him. Well, actually, he did. Two hundred years ago. Little more, give or take. He realized how odd he looked, and he quickly began walking again.

                He kept feeling like he should be flinching because of the sun, out of habit, but he kept containing himself from doing so. What did human people do in the day, anyway? He wandered around, and found a building people were entering. Shrugging, he decided to follow. "Figures it'd be a bloody library. I'm still a bookworm after all these years."

                He found an empty table and sat down. The library looked different then he saw once before at night. He bit his lip, pondering. What was he doing here? He suddenly noticed someone had left behind his or her notebook and pen. He looked around, then slowly slid the notebook to him. He opened it, ripping out a piece of paper, before putting it back in it's spot and grabbing the pen.

                He hadn't done this since it happened.

                The memories flooded back again.

                He put the pen to the paper and slowly began to write. All the memories, all the people in his life—Dru, Harm, Celcily—and most importantly, Buffy. His hand was writing without him, like it was possessed. The addiction he had with writing, the real reason why he did it when he was human naturally, it was all coming back to him. He wasn't William the Bloody anymore, he was plain William, a poet who wrote poetry that he himself loved, the William who didn't care what people thought.

                The William that wasn't shot down by one of his first loves. The one that hadn't been consumed by so much grief that he decided to run off for eternity with Dru. He didn't regret it for a second though, his choices in life, because it brought Buffy to him. He was willing to give up immortality for her, and that's exactly what he did. An hour later, Spike was staring down at a 3-page poem, one of his longest.

                 He hadn't got stuck once. He started to sign his name.

                "AHH!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Spike's head shot up when the scream echoed the halls. His eyes, like everyone elses, lifted up to see something floating in the air, grinning evilly, holding a girl who was kicking and crying. Seconds later, people were running, out of the building, away from there. Spike stood up, glaring up.

                "Hey! Bugger! Let her go!" he called up. The thing stared down at him, then dropped her. Spike let out a gasp before running and basically jumping to catch the poor whimpering girl. He quickly let her go. "Get out of her—argh!"

                He was smashed into the table behind him when the thing dive-bombed him. That hurt a lot more then it used too. Still he stood up, then ducked. The thing flew over his head. He looked around, grabbing a shard of the now broken table. He got a good look now.

                "A vampire! But—how?!" he didn't have any more time to wonder, because now it was standing in front of him.

                "You think you can beat me?" it scoffed.

                "No. I know I can." He smirked, lunging at the thing. It quickly dodged by flying up. Spike had no time to dodge, and it smashed into him, causing him to fly back. He landed harshly on the desk near him and flew over into the area the librarians once stood to let people check off books.

                Spike wearily sat up, feeling dazed. The vampire was smirking, standing over him on the desk. It went to jump on him, but he pushed his legs out and flipped the thing onto it's back. He took the homemade stake and smashed it into the right spot. It laughed evilly.

                "What the—?" he blinked. The vampire had gotten out of his daze and kicked Spike off him. Spike quickly got out of the closed in area, landing on his feet by one of the tables.

                The vampire caught him by surprised, and suddenly he found himself being pinned to a wall. He choked out. Damn that fact he needed air now. He managed to trip the monster before trying again.

                "Damnit! Why won't you die?!" he watched as the odd vampire stood up again.

                "Watch out!" Spike jumped back out of instinct and he suddenly noticed the vampire had a knife. It tried to slash him again, but he dodged again. He had no time to look who had warned him.

                The person made sure he knew seconds later. Suddenly the knife was kicked out of the vampire's hands, and he turned to see someone he probably didn't like to see.

                Spike was thrilled to see her.

                "Buffy—" he whispered; the awe short lived. The vampire was getting away.


	5. ..Is Easier Said Then Done

**Chapter 5 - ..Is Easier Said Then Done**

~~

                Spike knew he was really pushing his cover, but this vampire was pissing him off. He ran at it, tackling it, but the thing just kicked him off. He smashed into a chair. Through his daze, he saw Buffy try, but the second she got near him he actually turned into a bat. Spike blinked, that was odd. The bat flew out one of the open windows.

                "Shit." She whispered. She suddenly turned to him. He gave a weak smile, managing to stand up. He felt his lip bleeding, so he quickly wiped it with his hand.

                "Well now, wasn't that interesting." He scratched the back of his head.

                "Who are you?" she asked.

                "Just a new student." He responded. "I-I have to go."

                "Wait—!" Spike did stop, his back to her. "You look familiar."

                "Sorry, luv, never met you." He responded. He had turned to face her now. A sparkle of recognition lit up in her face.

                "No, that's not possible." She shook her head and stepped toward him. "Who are you?"

                "Um—my name is Will." He responded.

                "Will." She repeated and he nodded. "Did you—I mean—do you understand what you just saw?"

                "I saw a psycho that just turned into a bat." He responded. He suddenly realized he still had the stake in his hand. He paused. "Yep."

                "You tried to kill it." Her eyes widened.

                "Well, see, it had this girl and I figured it sort of looked like those movies with Dracula in it—yeah. So I tried to fight it. Listen, I really have to get going. Thanks for helping me out." He turned and began walking away. So much for not making a big scene. He wasn't very good at being a human.

                She tried to call him back, but he ignored her calls and basically slipped away. He hid in an alley and saw her walk out of the library, looking for him. He sunk deeper into the shadows, watching her both tensely and with the enthralled sense of loving he always had. Inside, he realized, even when he was tough old Spike, the guy who could care less about anyone, didn't give a rot if someone died, he was always that shy, incredibly insecure William that he was born as. He winced at the memories that were coming back to him.

All the tauntings, all the mocking—and his broken heart. He had been thinking about it earlier, when he was writing his poem—but it didn't hit him until then. He noticed Buffy had taken off in the other direction, and he let himself slide himself to the ground, propped against the wall that was to his back. He realized suddenly that everything he was feeling was because of the fact he had a soul. Even though he had feelings back when he was a vampire, they were never like what he was feeling now.

                They were so intense now. It was a bit mind-boggling. Seeing her again, now that he was human—it was really different, but a good different. He sat there, probably looking like an idiot, for a few minutes. He didn't actually know what he was thinking, but when he stood up, he had calmed down. Now he had a chance to think about what he had just seen.

                What a weird vampire. He knew it was a vampire, he knew that face. But they were in pure sunlight. He flew out into pure sunlight. He staked the thing more then once! This was not good. He walked out of the alley, again walking a bit aimlessly in a straight line. He couldn't get lost when he was walking that way. He glanced at the shops around him as he walked, the different houses. There was a small barbershop.

                He looked at his curls through the window's glass. He really did need a haircut. He almost missed his old bleach-blonde hair. He looked like a big dork now. He pondered for a second, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet. He opened it and blinked.

                "I don't remember having this much money when I was human before." He mumbled, shrugged, and took a nice amount out. "Time to take off these locks."

                He walked inside, and an old man looked at him and nodded. "Hello there, how are you today?"

                "Good." He nodded. "I need a haircut. Wouldn't happen to do that, would you?"

                "Well, that or lower ears." The man replied.

                "How do you lower ears?" he asked, raising a brow. The barber coughed.

                "Nevermind. Bad joke." He shook his head. "What would you like done today?"

                "Um—I'm not exactly—sure." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I haven't done this in awhile."

                "I'll say." The barber blurted out. "Sorry—I mean—"

                "Oh, sod off!" Spike huffed. "Just give me the bleedin' haircut."

                "Right. Have a seat." He motioned to the seat, and he walked to it and sat down. "Just do something that'll look good?"

                "Just don't mess it up." He replied.

                He sat back, closing his eyes, not bothering to watch. So, vampires were getting a bit more advanced now. He couldn't understand for the life of him how it happened though. He thought about it as his hair was cut off. It didn't make sense. He kept trying not to think that perhaps it was his fault. Had his wish had some sort of bad side to it? No, it couldn't be. He refused to think that.

                "All done, sir." He opened his eyes to see his reflection. He looked at his hair. It wasn't too bad, pretty up to date. Mushroom cut. His hair was straight.

                "How much do I owe you?" he asked, still feeling bothered for some reason about the vampire.

                The man told him and Spike dutifully handed it over before leaving promptly. Yes, he was fitting in nicely. All he had to do was keep it up. And not pull a stunt like he did earlier. Not too hard, right?

~~

                Buffy sighed loudly. "Give it up, Summers, he's gone." She scolded herself. She had been searching for the mysterious man who seemed a little too calm around the vampire that had jumped him. Hell, she even saw him easily get up and leave, even after he was obviously thrown around a lot. She had tried to find him after, but he just disappeared from sight.

                That had been 2 hours ago. Wherever he happened to be, he was hiding well. He wasn't even her number one problem, anyway. No, there were many more pressing matters. Like how Spike had disappeared from sight. Like how even when she went to his crypt in the morning he was nowhere to be found. She found herself on the ground outside the house, and he was gone from sight.

                And he hadn't been seen since. "So he was just gone?" Willow was sitting across from her. The reason she was even around the campus on a Sunday was because she had to talk to Willow. That little vampire thing wasn't planned, that's for sure. "Poof? Gone?"

                "Gone." She confirmed.

                "Well maybe he's um—doing those things vampires do." Willow suggested.

                "In broad daylight?" Buffy asked, raising a brow.

                "Well, Spike always was an odd one." Willow replied, shrugging lightly. "He couldn't have gone far. He's like a puppy dog to you. Granted, a puppy dog with big sharp fangs, but still—" she paused. "My point is he would never be gone too long as long as you're around."

                "Unless he's dead." She pointed out.

                "Wasn't he always?" Willow asked, confused. "Oh! You mean like—dust dead. Yeah, or that." Buffy gave her a look. "I'm not very good at cheering up, am I?"

                Buffy sighed loudly, then glanced at Tara. "I think I found your guy. Alla." She walked over to them and placed the book she was holding on the bed. Buffy took it, peering at the picture.

                "That's the guy." She nodded. Tara frowned.

                "I was hoping you weren't going to say that." She explained cautiously. "See, if that's the case, you met one of the most dangerous beings on Earth. I don't possibly know how you survived."

                "He's one of the most dangerous things on Earth?" she asked, surprised.

                "Yes." Tara took the book from her and look at it. "Alla was one of the 4 magic djinns that used to reside over magic. But then something went wrong, and he and the other three were trapped in four different locations. They managed to kill the other three, but somehow the files that said where they sent Alla went missing and no one to this day could find him. But in this book it says he was found and killed. Are you sure this is him?"

                "Positive. I should know who kicked my ass." Buffy confirmed.

                "Does it say anything else about him?" Willow asked, curious.

                Tara sat down herself. "Well, basically it says that he went insane like the rest of them. He was known everywhere to be a deceiving evil monster that could read minds. He was known to use people who were really desperate and gave them a wish. The wishes were almost always huge, and the magic used always was able to open some kind of portal. The portals were said to spawn a few real powerful baddies that Alla could control."

                "Sounds like a not so friendly guy." Willow frowned, summing the whole thing up simply with that sentence.

                "That reminds me." Buffy suddenly said. "There was a really weird vampire—"

                "Last night?"

                "No. An hour ago." Both girls looked at her, surprised. "It was really weird." She continued cautiously. "It was in broad daylight and wasn't even getting burned. And this really weird guy attacked it, and they were fighting and the guy was doing pretty well too. It was really strange."

                "Guy?" Willow asked.

                "Yeah. He tried to stake the vampire, and it looked like he hit it in the right place, but it didn't die."

                "Who was this guy?" Tara asked.

                "He said his name was Will. He got all flustered and ran off after he saw me." She paused. "You know, that was pretty strange, seeing some normal guy able to stand toe to toe with a vampire."

                "Something fishy's going on around here." Willow nodded. "I bet you're talking about the guy that just moved in next door with the British accent."

                They all looked at each other.

                "Willow, what did you say Spike's name was before he turned into a vampire?" Tara asked, her face turning serious.

                "William." She said, not understanding at first why she was asking. Suddenly she understood, and her mouth took on a 'no way' look. "Do you think Spike wished something?"

                "I'm going to kill him." Buffy stood up.

                "Buffy, you don't even know if—" Tara started.

                "Come on, it's obvious. The guy knew how to fight vampires, had a British accent—" she trailed off.

                "And he knew about vampires too, remember Tara?" Willow asked.

                "He was in here?"

                "Yeah. He was a real gentleman. That's why I'm not too sure about him being Spike." Tara explained. Even though the moment they were in was particularly serious, all three girls burst out laughing. "But in all seriousness—we should check this guy out, whoever he is. Spike or not."

                "And if it is Spike, he's going to wish he was dead again." Buffy clenched her fist. "We're breaking into his room."

                "This is going to turn out to be one of those long days, isn't it?" Tara whispered to Willow after they stood up. Willow nodded mutely.


	6. Life Lesson #1: When Portals Give You Su...

**Chapter 6 – Life Lesson #1: When Portals Give You Super Powered Monsters, Get Ready To Get Your Butt Kicked**

~~

                "Are you sure he's not in there?" Tara asked as they stood in front of his door.

                Buffy knocked. Loudly. "He's not in there." Both girls behind her rolled their eyes.

                "Well hurry up before he comes." Willow said nervously. Buffy nodded and made easy work on the lock on the door. 

"I shouldn't be this used to opening in these, should I?" she smirked, opening the door easily. "Come on."

The three walked into the area like they owned it. "Split up—faster we get through this, faster we can leave." Willow said in a whisper.

                "What are we exactly looking for, though?" Tara asked as she began looking through papers.

                "Something like this." Buffy said, opening his closet.

                "It's clothes, so what?" Tara raised a brow.

                "They're all new looking." Willow realized.

                "Yeah, and guess what—they have the same clothing taste." Buffy suddenly pulled out the large black coat that Spike had tried to hide.

                "You know, you could have just waited for me." All three girls twirled around to see Spike standing there, smirking. He wasn't smirking very long.

                "I think we'll just go now." Willow tugged on Tara's sleeve the minute she noticed the two glaring at each other. Tara nodded and both Buffy and Spike watched them leave.

                "Spike." She said, glaring at him. He continued to pretend like he didn't know what she was talking about.

                "Who's Spike?" he asked.

                "Don't even try that bullshit." She glared at him. She held up his coat. "What do you call this?"

                "My coat. What, am I not allowed to have one?" he smirked.

                "I can't believe I was even worried about you!" she tossed her hands up in frustration. Spike slowly felt a frown appear on his face. It was obvious his cover was gone. She walked up to him, so close that he could feel her breath against him. "Look at me." He refused. She pushed his chin up so he did. "Tell me now—who are you?"

                Spike paused. "Bloody hell, Slayer, can't lie to you for a second can I?" The minute he said that he fell to the ground. She had just kicked him in the not-so-nice area.

                "That's for freaking me out you idiot!" she shouted as he winced.

                "Ow." He twitched. "Can't get a break from the violence ever—"

                "I'll stop the violence when you stop doing stupid things!" she responded as he managed to get up. He was still twitching as the pain pulsed through him. "Do you have any idea what your wish has done?"

                "No, but I bet you're going to tell me." He sighed.

                "Yanno that monster that almost kicked your ass? He came out of your wish. And I'm sure other monsters just as strong came out. What do you have to say for yourself?" She was really scolding him now.

                "Um—oops?" he replied, meekly.

                "You are coming with me." She literally pulled him by the ear before he could say anything about it.

                "Ow! Ow! Bloody hell, Slayer, I'm coming I'm coming!" he promised.

                "You are *so* going to be sorry you ever opened that damn portal." She said, not letting go. He actually whimpered a little. "And here I thought you couldn't get worse—"

                He was brought into Willow and Tara's room. She finally let go and he cradled his pained ear. "Yeesh. Nasty little broad, aren't you?"

                "Do not mess with me right now. I have 101 ways to give you physical pain and I'm looking for any reason to use them." He quieted quickly.

                "Where's that book?" Buffy asked Tara, who was watching her handle Spike along with Willow. Buffy let herself be lead, leaving Spike with Willow.

                "Buffy's just a little angry right now." She explained quietly.

                "I've noticed." He replied, smirking.

                "It's only because the way you disappeared sort of made it look like you were staked or something." Willow continued. "She didn't come out and say it, but she was really worried."

                "I can't feel my ear." Spike responded, still rubbing his ear. Willow managed not to chuckle. "What's this portal thing all about?"

                "Oh, your wish opened a portal that let out a few bad guys." She replied simply.

                "Yeah, looks like you were tricked." He looked up to see Tara standing with a book. She cautiously handed it to him and he grudgingly looked.

                "Hey, it's that guy." He realized.

                "Yeah, 'that guy' has the power to do some major damage. And now with the powers you helped him revoke—"

                "Look, I'm sorry." Spike said, shaking his head. "I didn't know."

                "What's important now is that we stop him before he reeks havoc." Tara said quietly. "And whether you like it or not, Buffy, since Sp—William is apart of this, you need to stop trying to kill him for a while because he's the key to all of this."

                "See? Ha!" he beamed.

                "Buffy, Tara and I will go to the library and look more things up about this guy. Why don't you go find Xander and the gang and meet up there?" Willow asked. Spike realized that Willow was actually helping him.

                "And I'll just leave. Bye!" Spike knew Buffy would never let him go off alone, but he decided to pretend not to understand that fact. He started to walk off. He felt her pull him back by the shirt.

                "I don't like you being able to walk around at night, you really think I'm going to let you run amuck in the daylight?" she smirked. "You are coming with me."

                "Come on, Slayer. I'm human now. I won't be for too long. Let me enjoy it." He frowned.

                "You can enjoy being human following me. I am not going to let you go around causing trouble." She took the sleeve of his shirt. "Come on. We'll meet up with you guys later."

                Buffy wasn't looking when she turned around to lead him out, and Spike turned his head to Willow, mouthing 'Thanks'. She just nodded.

                When they left, Tara turned to Willow. "He could have come with us, you know."

                "You heard what he said, he's only going to be human for awhile." Willow shrugged.

                "So?" Tara blinked.

                "Well, I figured if he's ever gotten a chance to get Buffy to like him, it's now. I can't help but feel sorry for him." She explained.

                "Yeah, that following her around is getting a bit pathetic." Tara finally agreed. "But come on, do you honestly think him being human now will be any different?"

                "Who knows? Hey, in my opinion, he's got a heart of gold under a whole bunch of normal blah rocks inside of him." She smiled. "And I think it's sweet that he's in love with her. You never saw them fighting. You'd be thankful they're just poking fun of each other now."

                "Was it that bad?" she asked, curious.

                "Oh yeah." She replied. "I'm surprised they're both still around. Spike was always so 'grr' and the first thing out of Buffy's mouth was 'How are we gonna get rid of him?'. But after a while even I started doubting they'd ever actually finish the job. But that could just be me though." She scratched her head.

                "Your niceness amazes me. Didn't he try to kill you once?" she raised a brow.

                "Yep. But why sweat the little stuff?" she smiled. "Let's go, we have a big scary blue guy to kill."

~~

                "You know, it's bright out here." Spike commented as he walked along side of her.

                "I cannot believe I have to put up with this." She mumbled grumpily. "Tell me, Spike—"

                "It's William now."

                "Tell me SPIKE—what the hell possessed you to just turn yourself into a human again?" she probably knew the answer all ready, and just didn't want to think it. "I thought you were PERFECTLY happy being the jackass big shot vampire. You know what? Don't answer that. I'm sure it'll give me a bigger headache then I all ready have."

                "Whatever you say, pet." He responded casually.

                "Do you purposely try to bug me every single day of my life?" she asked, raising a brow. He was about to respond, but suddenly a scream pierced through the air, which of course abruptly ended their conversation. Without a word between them, they both ran toward the sound.

                "What the bloody hell is this?" Spike's mouth dropped when they got to the spot after dodging a few dozen running people. Buffy staggered back when another wave of people went at them and a few people slammed into her. Spike looked around and quickly pulled her into an alleyway. She nearly fell from the sudden unbalance but he caught her. Buffy blinked, not even realizing that she was more or less in his arms, as she watched everyone running panicked.

                She snapped out of it, and she shoved him away. He took a few steps backwards from the hit. He rubbed his ribs as pain shot through him. The hits seemed so much harder now. "I think we found a new friend you let out."

                "You know what it is?" he asked, raising a brow.

                "Let's go find out, huh?" she grinned. "Unless Mr. Mortal's afraid."

                "Me? Afraid? No way!" he replied, indignant. "I fear nothing!"

                "Right." She replied, her voice taking a flat note. "Well, all clear, let's go save the world."

                "As always." He couldn't help but smirk at the comment. He followed her out into the street, and with a quick run they found their enemy.

                "Buddy number 2." Spike murmured, his body tensing up, ready to fight.

                "Looks just as friendly as the first." She added, making a face.

                The monster twirled around, instantly letting the screaming, crying girl that it had in its grip. The thing was huge—taller then Spike, with green scaly flesh. It sort of look like a lizard, albeit one with big muscles and an almost human face, and it definitely didn't look like a nice and friendly sort of being; actually, it looked more like something that wanted to bite heads off. Even through 200 plus years of life, Spike knew he never saw something exactly like him.

                Suddenly the thing's tongue snapped out, and Spike winced as it actually ate a bug that was flying around it. "Now that's just gross." He made a face. Almost sensing that he was making fun of the big lug, the thing glared right at him and then suddenly he found himself crushed against a wall. His back arched as mind-numbing pain smashed all his senses. He opened an eye and found a fist flying at him. He winced as it smashed into him, and then again, right in the stomach. As he was pummeled, he started to wonder if his idea was very smart to become human and all, since he could really use that fun stipulation of having superhuman qualities and all.

                "Hey Lizard Breath, over here!" Spike felt himself be thrown aside, and he wearily opened his eyes to see Buffy luring the monster away from him. He probably would have thanked her if he didn't feel like his rib cage had collapsed on him. His breaths were short gasps now, but he managed to stay conscious enough to watch the lizard monster start to go after Buffy physically. Even she seemed slow compared to the thing, and while she was able to protect herself, even she couldn't get any offense.

                Spike looked around painfully, suddenly noticing smashed up sharp metal piping that were made probably by the destructive monster. Biting back the pain, he managed to pull himself up, ignoring the taste of blood in his mouth. That used to give him pleasure, but now it was disgusting. He grabbed a piece that was fairly sharp and took a sharp intake of air when pain shot up through him. By that time, the lizard man was gaining the upper hand, and Spike got his bearings back and ran at the monster. Instead of aiming to kill, he slammed the weapon into the monster's tail. Instantly it howled in pain and swung around. The sudden movement took him off guard and the same tail he had just put a hole in knocked him backwards.

                Unable to move anymore, he let himself to fall into unconsciousness, the sweet sound of the thing in terribly pain with the metal still lodged deep into it's tail ringing in his ears.


	7. William Or Spike, He’s Still Incomparabl...

**Chapter 7 – William Or Spike, He's Still Incomparable When It Comes To Loyalty..Mostly**

~~

                "Spike—" Spike opened his eyes, blinking. Where was he? He sat up, looking around. The room was dimly lit, and the lighting that was there was coming from candles—well, more like torches. He rubbed his head, suddenly remembering the fight. He felt no pain though, and he remembered feeling like he was broken in half a few minutes before he was knocked out. So what happened?

                "Spike—" Again that voice. He had woken up to it. It was like it came from somewhere, but at the same time nowhere at all. He scratched his head. It was like he knew he was dreaming, but he didn't seem to fully comprehend it. Everything was disoriented and confusing to him.

                "Hello?" he called out. He tried to stand up, but he found himself only able to just sit. He turned his head at the sudden movement he saw in the corner of his eye. His mouth hung down the minute the faces registered with his brain. "How could it be?"

                "Hello Spike." A sly smile. The other person just nodded towards him. "Remember us?"

                "Where am I?" he asked, eyeing them cautiously.

                "Technically, you're in a dream. Or what most would call a dream—but trust me, in truth it's actually quite real." The other girl responded to his question.

                "But I killed you—both of you—how the bloody hell can this be real?" he stared at them.

                "Well, we were sent to send you a message since for some reason your new soul wishes to repent for the sins committed in the past. And well, considering we were your two biggest sins—"

                "A message, eh? Well, what might that be?" he questioned, raising a brow.

                The Chinese woman stepped nearer to him. "You must die."

"Die? You girls don't just play around, do you?" he smirked.

                "The powers you invoked can only be closed by your death—the death of the one who opened them. In truth, because of your change, you were the one who opened that portal. The longer you stay alive, the longer those things can come out and the more danger Buffy is in!" she glared at him. "Or are you too selfish to care?"

                "Of course I care about her." He interjected angrily. "You think I would have been that desperate to go get myself turned back if I didn't?"

                "Don't you get it, Spike?" he looked with narrowed eyes at the Chinese slayer. "You can't just get love because you got some soul. You earn it."

                "Hey, I was wondering, luv, when'd you start speakin' bleedin' English. If I remember correctly, your last words were in Chinese." He smirked then, completely ignoring what the girl had said.

                "You're a pig, Spike." The other girl spoke. "But we've told you what we've had to tell you. You'll be returned to your normal time—it's up to you to take heed to it."

                "Sure thing. By the way, pet—" he nodded to the black slayer who had a stern glare directed at him. "I'm keepin' your duster warm." That had to have made the messenger snap and suddenly he felt the blow of a hand.

                "Ow! Bloody 'ell!" he growled.

                "Spike!" Spike blinked, the world around him fading into true blackness. "Spike!" the voice kept echoing. "Wake up you fu—"

                And like that his eyes popped open, and after a brief confused, still half-asleep daze, he found Buffy looking down at him. He could swear the look was pure concern. He smiled his usual cocky smile of course, though it had a hint of the pained feeling that was pumping through his body. "Remind me to never buy a lizard. Tell me, pet, is it normal to not be able to breath?"

                "You can't breath?" she asked. He was a bit surprised at the tone of worry.

                "Not yet, but I'm sure I'm fine. Help me up a bit, all right?" he nodded to her and she sighed loudly and helped him sit up. He winced quickly as he moved. "This is definitely one of those things I don't miss about bein' one of you humans."

                "You were talking about your duster thing in your little unconscious state." She confirmed. "And something about speaking English."

                "Well that's good." He watched her stand and take him by the arm, lifting him up. He winced at every movement, but managed to get up unsteadily. "Better get out of here before they think we went all killing happy."

                "Sounds like a plan." She said after a pause. "If you don't try any funny stuff, I'll help you walk."

                "Me? Funny stuff? Never." He grinned innocently. "After all, I am a British gentleman, even more then before!"

                "Spike, I don't care if you looked like Prince William—you'd never be a gentleman." She rolled her eyes.

                "Bloody git, that lad is." He responded as she helped him limp pathetically to an area that they could basically get out of sight.

                "I suppose you met him, then." She asked, sounding sarcastic.

                "Yep. Wouldn't let me take a little sip of his girlfriend."

                "You're a pig." Buffy rolled her eyes.

                "Yeah," he responded quietly. "I get that a lot."

~~

                "Dawn?" Buffy put her house keys on the table before she helped Spike hobble to her couch. He plopped down, letting out a slight groan of pain. "Dawn, where are you?"

                Spike heard the footsteps coming down the stairs, and he managed to turn his head to see her land on the last step. Her foot touched the floor and she turned towards their direction. "Oh my god! What happened to that poor guy?"

                "Who, this?" Buffy turned to Spike who suddenly shuddered as pain shot up through him again. "Don't worry, it's just Spike."

                "William." He corrected through clenched teeth.

                "That can't be Spike. It's light out. And—and—he didn't have such geeky hair!"

                "Oh thanks for the big ego boost, little Bit." He grumbled. Her eyes widened at the voice.

                "Oh my god it really is him!" she walked over, staring at him. "Buffy, I know you don't like him but you didn't have to maul him—"

                "I did NOT do that to him!" She quickly defended.

                "When's your little friends coming?" he asked Buffy as she motioned Dawn to go get Spike some ice.

                "Xander and Anya are coming soon, and Willow and Tara—well, I don't know. Giles is probably going to come with them." She explained. "We need to figure out what to do quick so those things don't cause any more trouble then they all ready did."

                "A little fun never hurts anyone." He managed a grin. "Thanks Dawnie." He took the icepack and decided to just start on the obvious wound he instantly knew about, his shoulder. He had a nasty bruise on it, and it shown through his now torn up shirt.

                "I think that thing was after you." She commented.

                "Ahh, what else is new?" he shrugged.

                "Excuse me, I'm still confused. What happened to Spike? And who did that to him? Oh, and another question—what do you have to stop?" Dawn asked, looking utterly clueless.

                "Well Spike—"

                "William—"

                "SPIKE decided to wish to turn human. So now he's human, some weird portal has opened, and one of the monsters that came out of it was the one that beat him into a bloody pulp." She glanced at Spike. "Right?"

                "Yeah, you got it right." He replied, frowning slightly.

                "You're a human? Like, you're alive?" Dawn asked him.

                "Yep." He nodded lightly.

                "Oh wow! That's awesome!" she grinned. Both of them looked at her.

                "And why's that awesome?" Buffy asked. Dawn was about to answer when a knock on the door sounded.

                "I'll get it." She said hurriedly, zipping off to the door.

                "Xander, Anya, hi!" Spike glanced up to see the duo enter. He raised a brow. He still couldn't believe no one seemed to notice that the two had some lovey-dovey sort of thing going on. 

                "I have to see this to believe this." Xander walked into the living room, looking at Spike closely.

                "What am I, a bloody sideshow puppet?" he pouted.

                "When weren't you?" Buffy asked. He glared at her.

                "It's not like it's never happened before." Anya commented. "I mean, I was a demon too you know."

                "Yeah but you were never like he was. Mr. Big Bad—" Xander grinned at Spike who gave him a deadpan look.

                "Excuse me, I am just as bad as I was—" he twitched when pain from his movement started up; he fell back against the couch. "Oh, just sod off."

                "He's not going to stay that way long, are you?" Buffy asked.

                "According to the witch, at least." He agreed with a nod. "And I don't plan on livin' my last livin' days with you bunch of gits. Actually, if you don't mind, it's gettin' to be a bit dark an' all, so I think I'll just walk on over to a bar to get nice an' sloshed."

                "You shouldn't drink you know." Anya tilted her head. "It's not very good for you now that you have a working liver."

                "Like I care." He huffed.

                "You're not going anyway. I don't need the only way to close this portal thing running around town taking shots of liquor." Buffy said, a tone of finality in her voice.

                "I can do whatever I bloody well want to do!" he huffed, standing up, now completely ignoring his pain. They had an intense stare down, one that was rudely interrupted by the youngest member of the Scoobie gang.

                "You guys, quit fighting." Dawn interjected quickly. "Spi—WILLIAM, just cool down for a while. You can go get sloshed any day of the week. Buffy, quit picking on him. He's apart of the team and you know it. He deserves the respect everyone else gets."

                Everyone stared at her.

                "I suppose I'll stay for a bit." Spike finally said, shifting a little to reduce his slight discomfort. He sat down, sitting back against the couch's backside again. Buffy said nothing.

                "I got it!"

                They all turned to see Willow enter in from the door that had probably been unlocked. She put the book down on the coffee table after she pushed past them all. She pointed at a certain section.

                "It seems to be a way you can kill Alla." Giles had beaten Willow to it as he walked in with Tara in tow.

                "Yeah! And with just a little more reading, I think we'll find the way!" Willow explained in an excited voice. "The thing is, well, the magic that he's done will sort of—"

                "Cease to exist, right?" Spike asked, frowning. "Go 'poof' along with him." He thought back on the dream, but decided it wasn't worth worrying about. He stood up then. He thanked god the pain was receding. "And it's back to being the unwanted pest, I suppose. I'm going to get that drink now, thank you very much."

                He didn't know why he got so angry at the thought that his soul was going to be ripped away again. He always thought he never actually liked having one, but all these feelings, the ability to walk out in the sun—the at least slight social acceptance—it was all so wonderful, and it reminded him of why he always liked life, even as hard as it was starting out for him. He quickly walked past them, half limping, and went out the door before anyone could say a thing about it.

                He got as far as a single block before he was stopped, whirled around. He found himself staring into the stern yet cautiously worried face of his old arch-nemesis turned crush. "Where do you think you're going?"

                "You know, it's funny. It's bloody hilarious. Really, the only reason this all happened was because of you and your continued thought pattern that since I was a little dead I had no feelings! So I figured, well let's see, I can have any soddin' wish I want so maybe I should get a soul so she'll believe me! Now I have a soul and it's all even worse because you're still up my ass and now I have the added bonus of finding myself actually enjoying having the soul I now have to lose—again. And god knows if I'll even live through that." He had finally just lost it. "And it's always you! Always! You are the root of my every problem! Dru left me because of you! I was perfectly evil until you came around! Now I'm reduced to standing on some corner freaking out because of all of this to the person I should have killed years ago!"

                She stood there, speechless.

                "I've been a weak, pathetic person from the moment I was born. I became a monster because I was too afraid to live a life filled with every damn rejection known to humankind. Then, when I finally think I have a good deal as a vampire, I realize—because of you—that I'm just rejected even more as one. I just can't win, can I? I'm always going to be Spike to you, the annoying little stalker that you can just beat and push around because you don't THINK I can comprehend feelings. So fine, I'll come back to listen to you all talk about reversing my wish. Because even though I know it'll be the end of me, I know you'll be safe because of it."

                They stared at each other, Spike breathing in deeply from his sudden outburst, Buffy with the look of astonishment. He watched as she slowly swallowed, probably swallowing his words along with it. He realized what he had just said and looked down.

"I'm sorry, William." She finally spoke, softly.

                He looked up in surprise. She had just called him William straight out for the first time.


	8. Life Lesson #2 – When In Doubt, Ask The...

            **Chapter 8 – Life Lesson  #2 – When In Doubt, Ask The Nibblet**

~~

                "You want to get her to love you, don't you?" Spike turned over in the bed he was lying on, looking up. Dawn was standing by his bedside, looking down at him.

                "When don't I?" he sat up and watched her sit cross-legged on the bed, staring at him.

                "You help me and I'll help you." She smiled. "I know you're loaded with money."

                "And how might you know that?" He raised a brow.

                "Because I have it right here." She took it out of her pocket. His mouth dropped.

                "You little bugger! Did you steal that from me?" he demanded.

                "Well, technically yes but I call it more like borrowing and practicing my thieving skills. I didn't spend any money, so don't worry." She smiled innocently, offering it back. He snatched it.

                "When'd you start stealin'?" he asked suspiciously.

                "Just a talent I sort of grew in to." She grinned. "But listen—if you want to really get to my sister, you buy me this CD I want and I'll get you the date."

                "Why does that seem too easy?" he raised a brow.

                "I just don't like stealing big stuff like that." She grinned brightly. "You're loaded with cash now, so if you help me I can make even you a dream date."

                "Are you sayin' I'm not one all ready, Nibblet?" he raised a brow.

                "Actually, that's exactly what I'm saying." She grinned. "You're cute an' all, but you definitely need some work. So is it a deal?"

                Spike paused. "Can't believe I'm going to say this, but fine. It's a deal." They shook hands. "Just one CD though."

                "That's the deal." She nodded her head. "Well, I bet you're real tired after your first day in a long time. I'll let you sleep. Bright and early tomorrow—"

                "But don't you have to go to school?"

                "Oh, didn't I tell you? You're gonna help me get out of the day too." She smiled. "Good night."

                Spike just frowned. He was beginning to question his sanity when he started getting conned into things by a fifteen year old. Deciding not to be bothered by it, he laid down again in the bed that Mrs. Summers used to sleep in. Buffy had said that even though that happened to be the truth about the room, she didn't want Spike sleeping on the couch. He was a guest, after all. Well, that and the fact that she probably didn't want him to think about returning to his so called room.

                He fell into a nice deep sleep an hour later.

~~

                "Wake up." He groaned as the voice started calling him into awareness. Doing the only thing he could think of, he turned over away from the voice and put a pillow over his head. "Don't even try that."

                "Go away. Wake me up in the next bloody century." He responded, still half asleep.

                "Come on, get up." He felt someone jerk away his pillow. He sighed loudly in defeat and turned over lazily, opening his eyes slowly to see Buffy standing there, still clad in the clothes she slept in last night.

                "What? What is it?" he asked, gruffly, sounding a little annoyed at the sudden intrusion on his sleep.

                "Dawn's sick." She responded. Spike tried not to grin at that. He had to admit, the girl was extremely good at tricking people.

                "And you want me to do what?" he asked, regaining his composure that he almost lost to a fit of laughter.

                "I need to go out and do stuff today, I want you to take care of her." She responded. "It's the least you can do after I've let you board up here."

                "If I remember correctly, you're making me stay here." He smirked.

                "Details." She waved a hand.

                "But I have classes today." He replied innocently. She raised an eyebrow. He sighed loudly. "No I don't. I have to watch your sister. I got you."

                "That's what I thought." She smiled.

                "Can I go back to sleep yet?" he asked, giving her a pleading look.

                "The whole point of watching someone is staying up and watching them sleep." She explained. He gave a disdained look.

                "Whoever made THOSE rules should be bloody well shot." He swung his legs over so they were dangling over the edge of the bed. "All right, all right, I'm up."

                "Good." She turned to leave.

                "Wait, Buffy—" he stood up. She turned to face him.

                "Yeah?" she asked.

                "What am I supposed to do?" he asked. He was making SURE to make it look like he had no idea what Dawn was doing.

                "Just be a slave to her. It's not too hard." She shrugged, then turned and left.

                "Sucker." He mumbled under his breath, finally letting out the grin. He stood up, stretching. The pain was more or less gone now, and only the bruises remained.

                That and his torn up clothes.

                Xander had retrieved the clothes from Spike's room, and now he had at least a few more things to wear. So he threw on whatever, then walked to Dawn's room when he saw Buffy was nowhere to be seen. He entertained and instantly she began moaning. He smirked slightly.

                "Quit the act." He rolled his eyes. Instantly she opened her eyes and sat up. He closed the door behind him.

                "Did she buy it?"

                "Every word. You're a pretty cunning kid." He said lowly.

                "No duh." She grinned, almost proudly. "Just keep it up until she leaves, all right?" And then the door opened, and Spike saw Dawn instantly put up her act again as Spike blinked, quite impressed at her acting.

                "All right, I'm gone. I'll be back later. Maybe around 3 PM?" she smiled. "Thanks for doing this."

                "Not a problem. Have fun." He waved and she left. Both him and Dawn went silent until they heard the door shut. After a few moments, Dawn got out of bed. "All ready dressed?"

                "Sure. Why not?" she tilted her head.

                He held his stomach when it suddenly growled. She stared at him oddly. "Ow."

                "When was the last time you ate?" she asked. He scratched his head.

                "Ate?"

                "Are you telling me you haven't eaten once since you became—um—well, 'William'?" she peered at him.

                "Um—maybe?" he scratched his head. "Guess that's bad, huh?"

                "Come on, we better get some food in you. It's not like being a vampire. You sort of need to eat every day." She tugged on his arm and he shrugged and followed. He glanced around the room as she started to take things out.

                "What are you doing?" he asked.

                "Trying to figure out what we have. Let's see—well, this is your first meal as a human for a few centuries, what do you want?" she turned to him.

                "I don't know." He blinked. "Whatever you have."

                "I can make eggs, pancakes, waffles, oatmeal—cereal—well, that's about it." She looked at him.

                "How about everything?" he asked. She blinked.

                "You mean like—all of it?" she asked, surprised.

                "Yeah, sounds good." He nodded. She paused, then shrugged.

                "All right, if you say so." She responded uneasily. He then walked into the living room, not exactly sure of what to do.

                He looked at the clock and smiled. "Say, Jerry Springer's on."

                He entertained himself with that.

~~

                "Are you positive you're all human?" He looked up and swallowed the huge mouthful of food.

                "Yeah, why?" he cocked his head before stuffing his mouth again.

                "No reason." She mumbled, making a face at the 4 empty plates.

                "You want that?" he pointed to her food. She shook her head, which was probably a bad idea because he took her plate.

                "Good?" she asked, wincing as he took another hungry bite.

                "Very." He nodded his head. "When'd you learn how to cook, Bit?"

                "Something I picked up." She replied, trying not to watch him.

                "You pick up a lot, eh?" he smirked. She nodded. "Stealin's a bit of a nasty habit, though."

                "I never get caught." She responded defensively.

                "Maybe so, but what would sister think if she found out?" he raised a brow.

                "I don't know." She shrugged. "God, are you a bottomless pit?"

                He looked at the plates. 7 plates, all empty when they once were full. "I was hungry."

                "Apparently." She smirked.

                "That was good." He smiled. "Thanks for the meal."

                "No problem. You full now?" she asked.

                "Yeah, I think so." He nodded. "So, wanna go?"

                "If you want. You're the adult." She grinned. "And the one with the motorcycle."

                "We should make it look like you didn't just cook, though."

                "Dishes duty?" she frowned.

                "Got that right. I'll help you fight back them nasty little scum devils." He stood up, wiping his mouth with his hand. He grabbed a few plates and walked into the kitchen. He looked at the sink with utter disdain.

                "That's a lot of dishes." He sighed.

                "Got that right." She responded. "Happens when you make enough food for 5 people."

                "Better get to work." He frowned.

                He started cleaning quietly then. He hadn't remembered doing stuff like this in a long time. It was strange, though, but he actually was appreciating the fact that he could do this. His eyes wandered to Dawn, who was looking at a piece of something on a plate like she was trying to figure out what it was, a serious look on her face. He smiled slyly suddenly, and tossed a few soapy suds at her.

                "Hey!" she looked at him, surprised.

                "Smile." He said simply. She gave him a weird look, but ultimately did smile.

"You're a goof."

                "It works for me." He chuckled lightly. She must have noticed the large bruise that was slightly showing on his shoulder. "Do you remember when you got that?" she asked, curious.

                "Oh, what, this?" he looked at his arm as well. "Probably sometime during that fight. It was like the thing was after me. It doesn't hurt much anymore. Still a little sore but I've had worse."

                "Buffy told me you were KO'd because of her." She said simply.

                "Well, guess you could say that. I at least scared the bugger off—she mentioned that?" he asked.

                "Yeah. But I don't think stories of you saving her is very new." She continued. "Which is probably why I'm helping you. She talks about you a lot, more then she realizes."

                "So you think she likes me?" he inquired, hopeful.

                "Well, it's not like she never dated a vampire before." Spike shuddered at the thought. "And you'll always have one up on Angel. See, Angel fell in love with her with a soul, which is pretty easy." She turned to him fully. "You fell in love with her with no soul at all, which was deemed impossible by every single book in Giles' library. I mean, it's like you defied every law there could be about vampires."

                Spike thought about this for a second. "Well, hopefully you're right, then."

                "I'm about 99% positive." She confirmed.

                Spike smiled at that.

~~

                "What if she doesn't want to go?" Spike frowned. They stood in front of the ritziest looking restaurant Spike had ever seen around here.

                "If a guy invited me to this place, I'd just die." She grinned. He looked at her. "Well not in the literal sense, of course."

                "Well, if you say so." He sighed loudly. "I cannot believe I'm getting dating tips from a 15 year old."

                "And what's wrong with that?" she raised a brow.

                "Nothing at all. Let's go put in one of those—things."

                "Reservations?"

                "Yeah, that." He nodded, and they walked into it. It was even bigger then the outside. Spike whistled in awe as he looked around. "I don't have clothes for this." He whispered to Dawn.

                "We'll take care of that later." She whispered back, and he nodded absently.

                "May I help you?" Spike looked at the snooty old man that was staring at them.

                "I'd like to make—ah—reservations." Spike said, a bit nervous.

                "Name, please?" the man raised a brow.

                "Jarome. William Jarome." He replied.

                "Time?" he asked.

                "7:00." Dawn spoke up for Spike, who obviously wasn't doing so well. "Best table in the place." And she proceeded to give him a nice 100 dollar bill. Spike blinked, turning to look down at Dawn who smiled innocently. Sighing loudly, he nodded.

                "Yes. Best seat." The man looked at the money in shock, but nodded.

                "As you wish, sir. Best table." He responded quickly, realizing that if they could just throw away 100 dollars like that— "Have a nice day, sir."

                When they found themselves outside, Spike turned to Dawn who continued to smile innocently.

                "Where did you get that bill?" he asked.

                "Um—I borrowed again?" she scratched the back of her head.

                "Did I tell you stealing was a nasty habit?" he raised a brow.

                "Of course." She nodded proudly. "Hey, I didn't spend it on myself."

                "Still—oh, whatever." He rolled his eyes. "So, what next?"

                "Well, you need a suit." She nodded.

                "I don't do suits." He shook his head. She smirked.

                "Well you won't get into that place without one." She replied simply.

                "You and your ninny mortal rules. God, when I was your age I had to—well—um—wear a suit." He scratched his head. "Guess that didn't help my case, huh?"

                "Not really, but it was a good try." She patted his arm.

                "I thought so too." He nodded, not noticing her smirk.

                That was the basics of their trip around town. She kept telling him where to go, and he went. By 2:30 he really did have everything set up, including a dress for her, since Dawn said she probably wouldn't have a nice enough one for the night. Thing was, he seemed to suddenly realize there was one huge flaw in this entire plan.

                "If she's coming back soon, how am I going to surprise her?" he asked her as she got into bed.

                "Don't worry about it, I have it covered." She smiled. "Trust me."

                "Right. Trust you. Can you tell I'm desperate?" he raised a brow.

                "Oh yeah." She nodded. They both quieted when they heard the door slam.

                She was back.


	9. Our Romeo Makes His Move..

**Chapter 9 – Our Romeo Makes His Move..**

                "You continue to amaze me." Spike shook his head. Dawn grinned broadly.

                "Presto, no Buffy." She nodded.

                "How'd you get Anya to lie like that?" he asked, raising a brow.

                "I told her what you're doing." She shrugged. "She thought it was so sweet, so she said she'd help out. Well, that and the fact that I bribed her with 30 bucks."

                "And where did you get that money?" he asked, again glaring at her.

                "You know, you're starting to sound like a broken record." She grinned.

                "How the hell do you keep getting my wallet?" he asked, exasperated.

                "You left it on the table. Duh." She shook her head. "But no matter!" She waved a hand. "You look awesome. Hey, when did you get cologne?"

                "Just sort of found it."

                "Wait a second, that smells like Xander's!" she realized. "Did you steal Xander's stuff?"

                "Maybe." He replied, a bit embarrassed.

                "That is so cute!" she laughed. He gave her a look. "In a not at all cute sort of way."

                "That's what I thought." He sighed loudly. "I look like an idiot. And why doesn't this tie just tie itself?"

                "Here, let me." She rolled her eyes. She made short work of it and he scowled.

                "I hate dressin' up." He complained again.

                "Just think of what she'll say when she sees you!" Dawn encouraged.

                "I think the statement 'What the hell are you wearing?' with the addition of loud laughter might be what I would expect." He frowned.

                "I guess I forgot to tell you that you need a little confidence in yourself. Hey, I think I hear her." Dawn walked to the window, looking out. "Yeah. Show time, Romeo. You better give her a good time so I don't get in trouble for skipping."

                "She's here?" he managed to squeak. She put the flowers in his hand. "Good luck!"

                "Wait! Dawn!" He turned around to see the door open. It was quickly becoming obvious to him that he really wasn't ready for this. He turned around to find himself staring at Buffy, who was staring at Spike like he grew two heads. He instantly turned red, and he realized it really did suck being human sometimes. "B-buffy! Hi!"

                "I'm almost afraid to ask." She commented, looking him over.

                "Well, I—um—" he stammered. "I want to take you on a date. These are for you." She looked at him with disbelief, but took the flowers. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. "I know you said you'd never even like me nevermind go on a date with me, but I thought even if it wasn't a date at least I could treat you out for some sort of dinner considering the fact that I have money at the moment and should pay you back at least a little for not killing me for opening the portal—" And he finally took a breath. He kept forgetting that he needed air now.

                "You want to take me on a date?" she finally managed to ask, repeating the most important part of his wild jumble of words.

                "Yeah." He nodded lightly. "I figured—it was worth a shot." He looked down. "It would really mean a lot to me. I even have reservations to that really big restaurant with the fancy French words that escape me."

                "That place?" she asked, shocked. "But I have nothing to wear for a place like—"

                "Sure you do, sis." Spike turned his head to see Dawn walking out with the dress she herself had picked out for her sister. Buffy raised a brow.

                "Feeling better?" she asked with a smirk.

                "Very." She smiled. Buffy eyed the dress, then Spike.

                "I'm going to regret this." She muttered, but took the dress.

                "You don't have to if you don't want too, I mean—wait, are you going?" he looked at her, confused.

                "Yeah, yeah, I'll go." She nodded. "But this is not a date."

                "R-right." He responded quickly. "No problem. Got it. Not a date at all."

                He watched her walk up the stairs, and he felt himself growing even more red when she disappeared into her room. "It's totally a date."

                Spike snapped out of his thoughts, and glanced down at Dawn. He smiled. "Nah, it isn't. Buffy once said the day she goes on a date with me is the day the world ends."

                "Better start praying in that case." Dawn raised a brow. Spike cracked a smile at this.

                He sat down on the couch, trying to forget what a total idiot he looked like. He suddenly had a bright flash hit his eyesight, and he was momentarily blinded. He heard snickering, and when he shook the evil little dots that came from the sudden light, he saw Dawn looking at a picture.

                She didn't.

                "What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

                "I couldn't resist." She laughed.

                She did.

                He got up, about to just about do anything to get that picture—the one she had just taken. She could blackmail him for years with the thing. Just as he got near her, he suddenly noticed movement about him and he looked up.

                No picture could occupy his mind anymore. Nothing could. He was instantly mesmerized by her, and his breath got caught up in his throat for a moment.

                "Wow, Buffy, you look awesome!" Dawn turned and looked too as she walked down the stairs to the bottom. She elbowed Spike, who nervously laughed.

                "Um—I—Erm—" he stammered.

                "I believe that is William talk for you look nice." Dawn commented idly. He shot her a glare, then directed his attention to his feet, feeling himself grow red—again. "Maybe you should go now. With Anya's car. Here's the keys." Spike stared at the keys that were put in his hand. He looked at her, surprised. "You can't ride on a motorcycle in clothing like that."

                "R-right." He finally managed to get a coherent word out of his mouth. He searched his head for any gentleman-y sort of thing he could do. Without a word, he offered his arm, and she looked at him for a second and then took it.

                "Don't wait up for us." Buffy called back to Dawn as Spike lightly led her out. "You have school tomorrow."

                "Yeah, yeah—" she sighed loudly. She watched them walk out and close the door behind them. She paused, then shook her head. "Good luck, Spike."

~~

                Spike kept thinking of everything nice he could possibly think of. He was a bit rusty with this date thing. Most of the times the girls he went with just wanted a cute bad man to have some fun with. He never had any problem with that—after all, he didn't have to worry about having kids.

                "You look nice." He managed to say after a long bout of silence. She looked at him. "Dawn picked out a nice dress."

                "Thanks." She replied, shifting slightly. "Kinda feels weird though."

                "Well, Bit didn't know your exact size, so I think she estimated—" he replied uneasily.

                "No, not the dress." She shook her head. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

                "Then what, luv?" he asked.

                "This." She motioned in between them. "Just a little weird, I guess."

                "Don't feel weird." He responded. She looked at him. "It's not a date, remember? Just two old enemies going out for some food."

                She laughed at this. "Yeah, sounds about right."

                And then they went silent again, but it wasn't the usual silence between them. This one—Spike felt a tension that he actually thought Buffy might be feeling too. She kept shifting, like she was nervous—maybe even as nervous as he was. But, he reminded himself, this wasn't a date unless she said so. He had learned quite well that the direct approach never worked with Buffy.

                When they reached the huge lighted restaurant, the valet in front took their car. Again he offered his arm and again she took it. He couldn't help but notice how perfectly graceful and lovely she looked. It was like his entire life was leading up to this. Every misfortune, every let down—it all was being made up for in this single moment of pure contentness.

                The waiter he had talked to came through. They were led to their table, which happened to be on the large balcony, which was pretty high. The view was quite amazing to put it lightly. What was the best of it was that it was a clear night, and the stars were out full force. It was the sort of night Spike always secretly sat out for, on top of his crypt. It was like his secret love, star gazing.

                After a bit, their orders were taken. The waiter left them alone again, and Spike started to think of what to do next.

                "This place is pretty expensive." Buffy finally spoke up. "Sure you can afford it?"

                "Yeah. I have enough cash to go around." He smiled. "So eat what you want."

                She nodded absently. "If you say so." She paused. "Thank you for doing this."

                "Doing what? Taking you out?" he raised a brow.

                "Yeah." She nodded. "I know I don't deserve anything like this sometimes—"

                "You always deserve it to me." He responded, then remembered that he wasn't supposed to be hitting on her, and stopped talking. She continued to look at him. "Sorry, I didn't—"

                "I know." She responded. She thought a moment. "Willow's doing pretty good with finding the thing that will make Alla go away."

                "Really? That's good." He nodded lightly. He noticed a faint frown appear on her face.

                "She and I were looking for ways especially that would kill him and not kill his magic." Spike looked up at this, catching her gaze.

                "You were?" he asked, suddenly interested. She nodded.

                "Yeah, it seems like someone close to us sort of had a little of the magic done on him." She replied casually.

                "Is that so?" he asked, raising a brow. She nodded.

                "Yeah. We both sort of figured it would mean a lot to him." She responded. He smiled.

                "Yeah, I think it would too." He nodded in agreement.

                She looked him over. "I did have a question, though."

                "Hm?" he asked.

                "How did Dawn manage to get you into a suit?" she blurted out.

                He just laughed. He glanced toward the inside of the place, where people were slow dancing. It was the perfect way to woo her, the perfect chance to show her that he was the perfect gentleman. He hoped that his dancing skills weren't lacking since the last time he danced was probably before Buffy even existed. Still, there was his chance—

                "Would you like to dance?" he asked. She glanced toward the area too, and looked like she was thinking. "You know you want to." She raised a brow at him, but for once it didn't have that annoyed look in her eyes.

                "This sounds a little familiar." She responded, and Spike wasn't sure how to reply to that. 

He had forgotten all about their little conversation—the one where he almost kissed her, the one where it almost drove him to kill her in a fit of hurt. The hurt really didn't stem from just her turning him down, but about every girl that ever turned him down. Luckily she never found out about that little weak moment. And, if he had anything to do with it, it would stay that way.

"Don't look so nervous." He must have gone into his thoughts, because he hadn't realized she had stood up and was looking at him expectantly. "If you wanna dance, well—"

                "You mean it?" he asked, looking entirely doubtful.

                "I can't knee you well in a dress, so I think I do." She shrugged lightly.

                He wasn't ready for her actually AGREEING to his offer.

                He lead her to the floor, feeling his hands all ready start to tremble. "Get it together." He mumbled to himself. Buffy looked at him.

                "What did you say?" she asked.

                "Said nothing at all." He quickly said. She rolled her eyes. He pondered lightly, sort of staring at her for a moment before nervously placing his hands in the right places. How awkward was this? Spike bit his lip, trying to control his emotions. He felt like he should spurt out poetry or something. Then he remembered his nickname and decided that even though it was tempting he didn't actually feel like making her cringe at his horrible excuse for rhythm and poetic prose.

                "Still can't ever be a gentleman, huh?" he asked her, softly, trying not to tremble any more then he was.

                "No." she replied, shaking her head. His face fell slightly. "But I guess you're an amazing simulation." He looked at her and she gave a half smile.

                "I'll accept that." He nodded lightly.

                "So, how does it feel to be alive again?" she asked. "I never did get to ask you that."

                "It feels different." He twirled her lightly as the music continued to play. "But—I think I might like being normal again."

                "You? Normal? Now that's highly doubtful." She joked.

                "Well, comparatively speaking." He grinned. She nodded, understanding. "Well, I do miss the whole 'I'm allowed to be bad because I'm dead' excuse, of course. Bloody useful, it was."

                "Only you would miss that." She rolled her eyes. He smiled mischievously.

                "Would you expect anything else, luv?" he asked innocently. She shook her head.

                "No, I wouldn't." she answered. He paused, thinking a moment.

                "You really think you could find a way to keep me like—this?" he inquired cautiously.

                "What's this? Big bad Spike wants to keep his soul?" she asked, a joking tone. He blushed slightly.

                "Well, the bloody thing's a little useful." He admitted. "Sort of like this paperweight things. Holds everything down."

                "I'm not going to even try to understand that analogy." She smirked.

                "Suit yourself." He grinned. "But really, ahh, do you think—"

                "That you can keep it? Maybe." She nodded.

                "Do YOU want me to keep it?" he asked, raising a brow. The song ended and people went back to their seats. Buffy hesitated, looking him over.

                "Well, you're a lot warmer." She simply said.

                Spike smiled at this. The remark was actually one of the nicest things she ever said to him because he understood what she meant.


	10. A Nighttime Walk

Chapter 10 –  A Nighttime Walk

~~

                "It's you again." Spike took a puff of his cigarette. "Another bloody dream, I suppose?"

                "You're getting smart, Spike." The Chinese Slayer was back again, and was looking him over. "You still think you can get Buffy to love you?"

                "Not that it's your business, but yes, I do." He smirked.

                "To repeat a phrase from all your past lovers, you're beneath her." Spike twitched at those harsh, harsh words. "She would never love a monster like you."

                "You hold grudges, don't you?" he asked, trying to control his anger.

                "I'm speaking the truth." She replied. "No matter what you do, what you say—you could never be the man someone like her could love."

                "I thought I did a pretty good job tonight." He shrugged.

                "Even so, let's say you did somehow manage to get her to like you—" she stared at him with narrowed eyes. "You'll only end up hurting her in the end."

                "How so?" he asked, raising a brow.

                "She's going to be in big trouble unless you end this soon." The Slayer replied. "The things he's going to throw at you are going to be harder and harder to control."

                "Buffy said there might be another way." Spike countered.

                "There is no other way. Face it, Spike, you're not meant to be alive. Your wish has disrupted the entire fabric of every dimension known, and probably even the ones we don't know of yet." She shook her head. "You have to fix this soon or there could be catastrophic events, never mind the fact your 'love' will most likely die."

                "Why do you keep coming to me?" he asked, looking at her.

                "Because I know one day you'll figure out I'm not lying. I'm sending you back now. Why don't you think about others instead of yourself for once?"

                And then suddenly she ran at him and threw a stake into him. He gasped out in shock, and suddenly found himself sitting up in his bed, shivering slightly, but still completely alive and stake-free. It was definitely one of those times where he could really use a smoke, which he had actually quit the minute he became alive again. Nasty habit, it was. Instead, he got up and decided that he could really use some air at that moment.

                He pulled on a shirt, his duster, and his shoes and walked down the stairs and quietly out the front door. He glanced around, looking up and down the silent street, before walking off the porch and onto the sidewalk. He put his hands in his pocket and idly looked up at the clear night sky. What was he going to do? The dreams weren't just dreams, he knew at least that. Was he putting Buffy into danger senselessly? He never wanted to do that, but it seemed that he was doing that all ready—

                "What are you doing out here?" The voice made him jump, his heart along with it. He turned around and saw Buffy standing behind him, looking at him curiously.

                "B-buffy!" he stammered, surprised. "Why aren't you sleepin, luv?"

                "I heard you leaving." She replied. "Thought you were—"

                "Sneaking out to have a bit of fun?" He asked quietly.

                "I didn't say that—"

                "You were thinking it." He didn't mean to, but he found himself having a colder tone in his voice. The dream really had affected him. He sighed loudly. She raised a brow.

                "Are you all right?" she asked. He looked down silently. "William?"

                "I'm fine." He lied, shaking his head. "I'm gonna take a walk, all right?" He noticed the look she was giving him. "You could come if you want."

                She thought about this, then nodded. "Could use a walk." He shrugged at this, and they both just sort of started walking. Spike kept thinking back to that stupid dream.

                And he knew Buffy realized something was wrong. He didn't actually know what was bothering him more, the fact that he might be putting her into danger or the whole 'Buffy will never love a monster like you' speech. He wasn't a monster, right? He thought having a soul made him not so monster-like. But what did that stupid Slayer know? Still, perhaps she was right—

                "I'm still a monster." He mumbled to himself. He thought he said it lowly, but it seemed that Buffy had picked up what he had said.

                "Did you just say you're a monster?" she asked. He didn't answer, actually didn't even care she heard him. "You're not." He continued walking until his arm was grabbed. He let her turn him around to face him. "I mean it."

                "Why the sudden change of mind?" he asked, peering at her. "I mean, permit me if I'm wrong, but you couldn't even stand me a few weeks ago."

                "I—" she paused, thinking about it.

                "Well, I don't know anymore how to prove how much I love you, Slayer." He frowned slightly. "I'm a bloody poof jes like Angel now, even more human then him—with every excuse to have feelings now. You don't have that excuse anymore, and I think you know that. You keep wishing you did, but you know you don't. I'm actually thinking right now the only reason why you're being nice to me is that somewhere inside you you're feeling pretty bad for treating me like garbage you can kick around. You saw how much your comments have stung me since I fell for you and you feel like it's your duty to make yourself feel better about it by letting me get a few good moments with you. Thought maybe you could get rid of me that way."

                "It's not like that." She defended quickly. "Granted, it might have started like that, but—well, what do you expect me to think? Let me remind you how our little relationship started. It was me and you and we were trying to kill each other. You were a soulless demon with a human body. It was a bit hard to believe that you didn't have an ulterior motive, you know?"

                "But you can't say that now." He pointed out. "Yet I see the same look you've always given me. Like I'm the biggest thorn in your side. Well, guess what, Buff—I'm starting to realize you have it backwards. I don't know why I keep trying. You'll never see me as anything but a nice little toy for you to play with."

                She looked dumbfounded by his sudden outburst of emotions. He was, too, but for different reasons. He turned to stalk off, sick of all the emotions running through his head, wishing he could kill the two dead Slayers all over again for disturbing him, making him almost sorry he wished anything at all. He was sorry he even met this girl he loved so much now. She was just going to keep using him over and over again—get his hopes up only to laugh in his face in the end.

                She grabbed his arm again, trying to stop him from leaving, but he forcefully pulled it out of her grasp and kept walking. She wasn't going to get to him this time. She wasn't—he refused to be put under her spell again this time. He was going to stay mad at her for once. He was determined this time. But it seemed she had other plans in mind.

                She got him to turn around then, and before Spike could tell her to just leave him alone, his lips were suddenly assaulted by her own in a kiss he was really not ready for. He sort of staggered back after it was broken, giving her a look of utter shock. Damn she was good at figuring out how to get his temper down. He just stared at her incredulously, trying to figure out if what just happened just happened.

                "Don't go." She said softly, and he sighed loudly.

                "What do you want from me, pet? Because you're sending me a few too many signals and I'm getting' pretty confused." He shook his head. "So you explain to me this time because my head has been hurting for way too long now."

                "I'll admit it, all right? I was wrong about you." She frowned deeply, looking down. "And I'm sorry. But I can't change the past, even if I wanted too. But tonight—hell, since the minute you started helping me—I guess I just didn't want to admit to myself that you could be anything but a big jerk. Not that you aren't, of course." He rolled his eyes at this. "But—I guess—well—damn, this really sucks, you know?" He stared at her, blinking. "Not gonna make this easy on me, are you?"

                "I understand." He looked down. "Ashamed of it, eh? Don't wanna admit you could ever love me? That's fine. I don't care anymore." He started to leave again but was stopped by three words.

                "I love you." It was so soft he barely heard it, but it was there, it was out in the open. It was enough to stop him in his tracks. He turned to look at her, and she had a look of embarrassment and—and Spike never thought he'd see this—shyness. "God knows how long I've told myself how incredibly insane this is. I mean, after Angel—" she looked at him for a moment as he watched her with an intense look. "Well, you're not much like Angel, are you?"

                "Big poof, that guy is—" he trailed off.

                "Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "But, I guess—will you stop looking at me like that? God, I can't even tell you how much I love you without you annoying me!"

                "Um—oops?" he scratched his head. He couldn't help but smirk when his mind went back to that stupid dream. He wished he could tell the bloody bitch right then, laugh in her face. He moved in toward her, leaning forward, catching her unguarded lips in a sweet kiss. He had gotten what he wanted to hear out of her. At first she was a bit timid about it, like she wasn't sure how to respond to the sudden embrace, but soon she was kissing back fully, her lips meshing against his in the now quite heated kiss.

                It felt like the world was lifted off his shoulders.

                "I love you." He whispered in a husky tone as they broke away from each other, their foreheads resting against each other. She said nothing but her response was obvious when she pulled him into another kiss, shorter and less passionate then the first but was perfect in it's own way. They finally broke away completely, both sort of flushed from the sudden contact.

                "We better get back. No use givin' the neighborhood a show." He whispered. She nodded at this.

                They started walking back. Spike sort of felt like he was on cloud 9. This had better not be a dream too, that's all he kept thinking to himself. Everything was too perfect. Sadly, that made him entirely uneasy. Sad to say, his fears were answered in a not very nice way.

                "Do you hear something?" Buffy suddenly asked, Both stopped, and Spike glanced around, his uneasiness unwavering even more so now. "Hey William?"

                "Yeah?" he asked.

                "Is the sky suppose to be swirling?" he noticed she was staring up at the sky, and he did too. His mouth dropped considerably.

                "I'm taking this is one of those 'not a good sign' things." He commented tensely. A loud screeching noise echoed through the air as things started to fall out of it.

                Correction, hundreds of things were falling out of it.

                "Run." She commanded, almost eerily calm. He didn't need to be told twice as they both broke out into a sprint.

                They heard a lot of noise behind them and Spike knew they had fell to the ground all ready. It took seconds to reach the Summers household, where both basically dove into the house and closed the door behind them. There was some scratches at the door but more or less it didn't seem like a whole lot followed them.

                "I sure hope they have the vampire syndrome." Spike said, trying to catch his breath.

                "You and me both." Buffy replied. There was scratching at the window and they simutaniously looked toward it.

                "Well it's small." He said, staring at the little thing at the window. There were actually three of them, while the rest seemed to be in the street all ready creating havoc.

                It was furry, it sort of reminded him of a bat because of its thin wings. It had a humanoid body though, and it made it look like one weird looking demon. The horns just added to the effect. "It doesn't look like it can get in." She stood up. "Get Dawn down here. I'm gonna get the weapons."

                "Right." He stood up himself up and quickly made his way up the stairs. The minute he entered Dawn let out a scream. He saw it instantly, one of the things had come in through the open window. She shoved it off and he quickly jumped in and kicked it. It slammed into her wall and fell to the ground. It chattered angrily and before either of them could react it jumped out the window again. Spike made quick work to slam the window shut.

                "What the hell was that about?" Dawn demanded, looking like she was still half asleep.

                "No time to explain. Put something on and be quick about it." He said. She looked confused, but shrugged and quickly complied. She opened her closet and grabbed a sweatshirt and jeans. She just slipped them on over her usual PJs. The minute she put her shoes on he basically dragged her downstairs.

                Buffy was standing there with a nice little arsenal.

                "I just got a message from Willow." Buffy said. "We're going to the Magic Box." She glanced at Spike. "To end this."

                Spike nodded at this.


	11. The Suicide Mission To Save The World

Chapter 11 –  The Suicide Mission To Save The World

~~

                "How are we going to get to the motorcycle?" he asked, looking outside. "The things were everywhere."

                "Easy, we kick their asses." Buffy looked at Dawn, who was looking outside in wonder. "We need to there quick.

                "Where'd these things come from?" she asked.

                "The bloody sky." Spike shook his head. "Fell right down."

                "Oh." She paused. "Hey, wait a second, how do you know? Weren't you both asleep like me?"

                They both turned red. "Um—just happened to see it." Buffy responded uneasily.

                "Right. Just happened." He agreed. Dawn looked at them with a raised brow.

                "Right." She said, unconvinced.

                "Whatever. Come on, we need to get to that bike." Buffy threw a crossbow to Spike and a bat to Dawn. She had an axe.

                Without another word the three opened the door. A few of the monsters noticed this and ran at them. Spike took one down easily with the crossbow. Buffy took down three in one slice, and Spike made a face as green colored what he expected was their blood formed puddles under the dead demons. They continued to make dead bodies, slicing and dicing and bashing the stupid little things until they cleared a route to the motorcycle.

                "I don't know how safe it is for three people on this." He said as he threw the crossbow aside and jumped on. Both Buffy and Dawn did the same.

                "Who cares? Look, there's more coming!" Dawn said, panicked. The sky was sprouting out more of the little monsters. He started it up and the bike roared to life just as the demons started to run at them again.

                Only this time, there were a little too many to fight back.

                "GO!" Buffy cried out, and Spike hit the gas and the three lurched forward. Spike just kept hoping his cycling skills weren't going to fail him when he really needed them. He turned and started speeding down the road at an extremely dangerous speed.

                "They're after us!" he heard Dawn point out behind him. He glanced back for only a second to see that she was right, they were after them.

                And they had no trouble at all keeping up.

                "We have to lose them, 'old on." Spike revered to the right and went down a road, then quickly went to the left the first chance he got. He figured the more turns the better.

                "Watch out!" Buffy cried out. He made a hard turn to avoid a gang of the monsters. This, of course, sort of messed up his balance and it was then he lost control of the bike.

                They ended up going onto the grass. Sadly what was under the grass was a hill, and a very steep one.  The bike launched into the air as it hit the steep part, and Spike continued to try to control the bike, even in mid air.

                They actually landed. It was probably the luckiest break ever, but they landed and lived through it. Spike quickly got the control back and continued to weave his way through the turns to get them off the trail. He kept feeling Buffy's arms get tighter and tighter around his waist. He almost wished he was holding on to someone, because he definitely did not like controlling this thing with two passengers to worry about.

                They got to the Magic Box, by some miracle, and he quickly stopped the motorcycle.

                "Are we alive?" Dawn asked softly, looking a bit dazed.

                "No time to celebrate, Niblet, I think I hear 'em coming." Buffy managed to pry her now white hands from his waist and all three of them entered the refuge of the store.

                While Spike now looked calm and cool, Dawn and Buffy looked like they both had seen ghosts.

                "You guys! You made it!" Willow ran over to them. She blinked when she saw their faces. "Something wrong?"

                "Hill..and..flying..and the motorcycle—" Dawn trailed off. Spike smirked.

                He turned to Willow. "We had a bit of a fun ride, Red. That's all."

                "Fun?!" Buffy repeated, sounding incredulous.

                "Hey, I told you I'd get you 'ere and look where you are?" he smirked proudly.

                "No use fighting over it now." Willow dismissed. "We have obvious problems."

                "Is everyone here?" Buffy asked, slowly regaining her senses after their 'fun' little ride.

                "Yep, everyone. You guys were the last to get here. Come on, we're all in the basement." They were lead downstairs.

                "Xander!" Buffy frowned as she saw him. Anya was dabbing his now swollen lip. He had a scratch mark going from the edge of his chin to the middle of his cheek, going through the edge of his lips to add to it.

                "Let me guess, your portal buddies?" he asked spitefully, glancing at Spike.

                "Xander!" Anya scolded. He scowled. "Stop acting like a baby." He winced as she pressed the washcloth to his wound. He winced.

                "We need to get rid of this djinn thing now. If the portal can do this, I'm sure bigger monsters in large numbers are likely to appear." Tara bit her lip. "We don't have any time."

                Spike knew exactly what she meant about not having any time. He glanced at Buffy, who looked down. "Better get it over with, then."

                "Maybe we can just spend a little time. I think I was really on to something." Willow interjected quickly.

                "Thanks for trying, Red, but she's right." Spike shook his head. "This has to end now."

                Willow frowned at him. "Does that mean I have to call you Spike again?" Anya asked, a disgusted look on her face. "I was getting used to calling you a normal name."

                "I'll take that as a compliment." He smiled sadly. "Listen, all of you, I want you to stay here." That was when he got looks of shock from all of them.

                "You can't seriously want to go alone." Xander blinked. Spike shrugged. "That's suicide."

                "It isn't suicide when you're suppose to be dead anyway." Spike responded quietly.

                "I would suggest we all go. From what happened to Buffy, I doubt you'd be able to win against him, especially in your mortal state—" Giles pointed out.

                "Did I stutter? I am not putting any of you in danger." Spike glared at them all. "So stay here."

                "But you can't go by yourself." Dawn frowned. "Buffy—tell him he can't."

                Buffy had stayed quiet all during this. She looked at him with a look Spike considered heart wrenching. "I respect what he wants to do." She said quietly. "Are you sure you want to do it alone?"

                "For the love of god—" Xander sighed loudly.

                "Yeah, I'm sure." He replied, nodding. He paused, looking at all the grim faces. "Ah, what's with all the frowns? It'll be all right." He tried to sound upbeat. "I want you all to stay down here where it's safe and all. I'll take the tunnels. That should get me close enough."

                Suddenly Dawn flung herself against him, wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug. Spike frowned, suddenly feeling bad. Instead of being his usual 'I'm too cool for feelings' ways, he wrapped his arms around her. "He'll kill you." She said, her voice muffled as her face was crushed against his chest.

                "Hey now, Nibblet, don't sell me out that short." He gently pried her off him, pushing her back so she was at arm's length. "You just be good, all right? Don't get into too much trouble. Mind your sister." He glanced at Buffy, who continued to be silent. He let go of her.

                "Well if you're going by yourself—" Willow walked over to the shelves of the basement, and picked out a single jar. She opened it and pulled out a strange looking plant. She walked to Spike and handed it to him.

                "I never knew we had some Ymagisi herbs here." Tara said, surprised. Spike looked at it curiously.

                "What's this do?" he asked.

                "It's a protection herb. It's really weird, but just keep it in your pocket. Call it a good luck charm." She explained. "Call it that I.O.U. payment."

                Spike understood what she meant, and smiled. "Thanks." He glanced at the worried expressions around the room, which seemed no different then they looked before. "Well, time to go." He nodded to Buffy especially.

                Buffy moved toward him and to everyone's surprise planted a kiss on his cheek. "Be careful, William."

                He was as surprised as everyone was with this open form of affection. "Always am, Slayer." He replied finally, giving her a wink. 

                With that, he turned and left into the tunnel, unable to stand all the sappy goodbyes any longer. He made his way silently through the tunnels to his old home. There he grabbed some of his arsenal. He would need it. The decision he just made was probably the hardest in his life, but he knew this was the only way. He took off his duster and put it down in his crypt.

                No use having it get torn up. After all, he was going to get pummeled and die. His dreams told him so.

                He stepped out of his crypt. All was quiet. He carefully walked through the cemetery, seeing that none of the little demons were about. When he got to the street, however, it was a different story. They were like one big annoying army, marching around like they owned the place. Spike knew he would have to sneak to get past them.

                He hid behind a tree first as a group hopped past him. Seeing it was clear for a moment, he ran across the street and hid behind a house's side. He continued to work his way toward that stupid house this whole mess started from. He was pretty glad he for some reason remembered how to get there.

                Soon enough he had snuck his way all the way to the home. The door was still broken. The place still looked like it hadn't been used in years. There was one difference, though.

                It was glowing brightly.

~~

                The area was entirely quiet from the moment he left. None of them actually knew what to say. Spike had just basically signed his death warrant by going alone, and they were letting him. What's more, everyone was still a little shocked at the kiss they had just seen. Buffy watched Willow as she continued to read the book she had brought down with her here.

                She wished they had had just one more day. Hell, she wished she realized that her feelings weren't going to go away even sooner, before he decided the only way to make her love him was to make a stupid wish to become human. Now he was gone, and she felt so guilty.

                "Hey Giles, what's this say?" Willow suddenly asked. "I totally missed this before."

                "Let me see." Giles took the book from her. "Well then, I haven't seen this script in a long time."

                "Do you know it?" Tara asked, suddenly interested.

                "Y-yes of course." He nodded, sitting down. "Let me see here—well this is interesting."

                "Care to share?" Xander asked, obviously as interested as everyone else was.

                "Well, if I've read this right, it says 'The only way to end the djinn's power is to have the one wish against it.' I wonder who the one is?" he pondered a moment. "It continues to say that if the one fails to do so and dies before he can, the portal will expand and swallow the one being oppressed."

                "Hey, I bet they're talking about Spike." Anya commented idly. "He was the one who gave Mr. Poofy Pants the power to open it, after all."

                Everyone let that information sink in.

                "Which means we just sent the only person that can close the portal out alone to kill a big genie without even the help of undead strength. Wow, what were we on?" Xander summed it up so perfectly.

                "And he thinks he's suppose to die." Dawn suddenly said.

                That got everyone's attention.

                "What do you mean, Dawn?" Giles asked.

                "Well, not like I was sneaking around his room when he was sleeping and borrowing his money, but yesterday he was mumbling about dying to stop the portal in his sleep. Not a very nice dream if you ask me." Dawn paused. "Guess I should have mentioned that earlier, huh?"

                "Didn't you say that Alla was pretty good at tricking people?" Willow asked Tara.

                "Oh my god." Buffy spoke up as the group started to realize what was happening. "It's a trap. He's walking into a trap."

                "And we just let him go into it." Giles added sadly.

                Another pause.

                "What weapons will we need to kill the djinn?" Anya suddenly asked.

                "You don't think he's all ready dead, do you?" Dawn asked, fearfully.

                "No." Anya shook his head. "The world's still here."

                Buffy stood up and without a word ran into the tunnel.

                "Good idea, Buff. You go ahead, we'll catch up." Xander grumbled.


	12. Rescuing The One

Chapter 12 – Rescuing The One

"Come out, you bloody git!" He smashed a nearby vase. "I'm not afraid of you!"

                The house inside was also glowing like the outside. Spike felt the powers coursing around him, but paid no notice. He continued to look around. "You tricked me, and that's a not a good thing to do. Come out you stupid bastard!"

                "William!" The voice boomed and shook the walls. Suddenly he saw a misty form appear in front of him. "How nice to see you, my boy! How goes the human life?"

                "I'm going to kill you." He seethed, angrily. "You knew this was going to happen."

                "I figured you knew every wish has a dark side to it." And he appeared fully, in his glowing humanoid form. "My mistake."

                "I know all about you, Alla. You trick people purposely." He accused.

                "Gasp! I'm caught then." He smirked at Spike. "What are you going to do? Kill me? You couldn't do it when you had your fang powers. What makes you think you'll be able to beat me now?"

                "I don't." Spike replied matter-of-factly. "But I'm sure as hell going to try."

                "You're still a fool, I see." Alla smirked at his weapons. "Those won't even touch me."

                "Call them comfort items." He replied cooly. "We have a score to settle, and I don't back down to any fight."

            "Suit yourself William." When he said his name, the tone of mocking was easily heard. "I'm feeling generous again today. Why don't you try to use one of your weapons on me?"

                He stood, his guard completely down. Spike considered this, figuring that this was not the time to let his pride get in the way of his judgment. He unsheathed the sword he had brought along. He paused a moment before running at him, the sword aimed and ready. It pierced through the djinn's side and stayed there. Spike looked at and smiled satisfactorily, well, until he realized that the glowing evil one was laughing.

                He turned to Spike, the sword still lodged into his side. Spike realized then that he had absolutely no hint of pain on his face. He simply pulled the sword out and the hole was filled. "You know, that wasn't very nice. You want to play with sharp pointy things, huh? Well get a look at this."

                He waved his hand and suddenly floating swords appeared over Alla's head, pointed right at Spike. He knew this more or less meant big trouble. They started shooting at him like a bullet would be shot, and Spike quickly ducked and dodged so as not to get one into his OWN side. However, he miscalculated the last dodging attempt and the knife cleanly sliced a nice incision into his shoulder. He let out a gasp of pain and instinctively touched it. A second later he moved the hand away to find it covered in blood. His blood.

                "Oops. That was aimed for your head." Alla snorted. Spike glared venomously at him. "No matter. Why don't you take a load off, eh?"

                Suddenly Spike found himself floating, which more or less really wasn't a good sign. Alla was toying with him. Playing. Spike fought to get out of the magic's grasp but found himself unable to even move by way of his own will. "You may think you can beat me easily, but you're wrong, you know! Wrong."

                "Actually, I'm quite content torturing you right now. Let's give it a go, shall we?" Spike suddenly was shot up and then slammed into the ground. The sudden contact with the ground made the air unexpectedly rush out of his lungs.

                Alla threw him into a nearby wall then, and then the powers let him go and he fell to the ground, wincing at the pain. Any normal human would have given up by then, for it seemed the enemy this time was unbeatable. Of course, Spike never was normal, and he got up, his arm throbbing and still dripping blood, his back probably even more black and blue then it was before, and stood in a fighting position.

                "Still got that fighting spirit, I see." Alla mused.

                "I'm not going to let you beat me easily." Spike said in a ragged breath, the pain slowly getting to him. All his previous fights had greatly weakened him.

                "So you aren't." Alla nodded. "Well then, I'll have to step it up then, huh?"

                Spike could barely stand, so when he was smashed into the wall again and that same pain that he had gotten in the first fight returned, he was pretty much incapable to fight back. He still stood up, sure, but he was only up for a few seconds before falling again, curling into a fetal-like position, wishing the stupid thing would just finish him. He knew the fight was useless, even from the beginning. After a few minutes the pain intensified and Spike slowly lost consciousness.

                This didn't stop Alla from having his fun. When he saw Spike was finally subdued, still out cold, he used his powers to lift him up into a standing position. "Stupid fool." He spat. "You've just doomed your entire world."

                He had one hand out, and it was the hand controlling Spike's floating. With the other hand, he started powering up an amazing mass of sparking blue energy. He figured it was no use prolonging his reign over his new kingdom. The energy had obviously gotten to full power and he finally let loose the beam that was going to be Spike's finishing blow.

                Only it wasn't. Alla blinked in shock as someone pushed into Spike, making him tumble to the side out of harm's way. When the dust clear from the sudden hit, Alla found a girl on top of his fallen body, her form heaving for breath.

            "Slayer." He growled. Buffy started to shake Spike.

                "Wake up! Come on!"

                "I don't think so." Alla attempted to get control of Buffy. He blinked when his magic had no effect.

                "Hey blue guy!" Alla turned to see the entire group of the Scoobie gang standing there, smirking at him. Xander stepped forward. "Calvary's here."

                Willow was behind him, chanting something. "Buffy, hurry up, we can't keep this anti-magic spell up very long." Giles warned. Buffy nodded absently and continued to try to wake up Spike.

                "This is no time to be KO'd!" Buffy continued to shake him.

                Alla couldn't stop her from doing so. He was too busy trying to fend off the gang with his now lack of magic. Buffy silently thanked god that Willow was such a strong witch now and knew a spell powerful enough to keep even him in check. Suddenly her shakings worked,  and he slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at her groggily, like he was still half asleep.

                "Buffy?" he asked, confused. "Am I in heaven?"

                "Not yet." She replied quickly. He suddenly realized where they were.

                "I told you not to come here!" he suddenly said angrily.

                "You have to wish against him! If he kills you this world is going to be swallowed by the dimension that was opened!" she said quickly.

                "You have it wrong, Slayer." He said softly, painfully. "He has to kill me."

                "Those dreams were just more mind control." She interrupted before he could continue. He looked at her, shocked. She got off him and helped him stand.

                "I can't control this much longer." Willow shuddered as the magic started to fade.

                "On the count of 3, wish it away." Buffy told Spike, who slowly nodded, looking unsure.

                "1." Buffy whispered, watching as Alla started to get his power back.

                "Stupid fools!" he bellowed.

                "2." Buffy continued. Spike breathed in a pained, anxious breath.

                "Get down!" Giles said.

                "3! NOW WILLOW!" Suddenly Willow stopped her spell completely, quickly retreating with the rest of them.

                Alla laughed loudly and turned toward Spike, his blue glow a blinding light now. Before he could do anything, however, Spike did as he was commanded to do. "I wish you gone, Alla, and take all your magic with you."

                It took moments for what he said to register in the djinn's head. He twitched, trying to stop himself from granting the wish. However, as Buffy said, he had too, and suddenly a large crack of blue energy hit both Alla and Spike. Buffy's eyes widened as the light's blast made Spike smash into and through a wall.

                Alla's cries of pain echoed like a haunting, sickening melody. The portal that let out all the monsters suddenly smashed through the roof. Buffy didn't see the destruction of the djinn, because she turned away then and quickly ran to Spike's now fallen body.

                He was lying motionless on the ground in another one of the dark rooms of the house. His body was glowing a faint blue. Buffy ran to him, kneeling by his side. He didn't look like he was breathing. "William?" She touched his body slightly and blinked as the blue light covered her own hand. She felt tears start to slide down her cheek. It definitely seemed that William was now dead. The blast must have killed him.

                "Don't leave me." She whispered, her voice cracking. "You can't leave me alone. I can't face it alone"

                "Buffy—" She didn't look up at the voice behind her. She knew her friends were watching her cry over his broken body.

                "You know, it's funny." She whispered. "He said one time that he wanted to save the world. I laughed at him, I didn't think he'd ever do it because I thought he'd always be evil."

                "I never actually hated the guy. He was pretty funny, in his own Spike way." Xander commented quietly. "Annoying, but funny."

                Buffy stood up, trying hard to strangle the sobs that were trying to take over. She turned away, suddenly pushing past them. Dawn looked like she was going to go after her but Giles stopped her.

                "I think she needs to be alone now." Giles informed. He looked over at Spike's fallen body. "I'd never thought I'd see the day I could say Spike was a help, nevermind a hero of the world."

                Willow kept staring at him. "You guys?"

                "It kind of stinks that now we can't call him either names because he's dead." Anya commented idly. "I almost miss his annoying British accent."

                "So insightful." Xander rolled his eyes.

                "I think he's alive." Willow continued, still looking at him.

                "How are we gonna bury him? What nam—wait a second, what was that baby?" Tara looked over at Willow who was walking toward him.

                She touched his arm and watched as the light bleeded onto her own hand. "It's not the light that hit him. This is the protection spell from the herb I gave him."

                "So? He used the herb." Anya blinked. "What's that mean?"

                Willow leaned down and felt for a pulse. A small smile appeared on his face. "It means that the light didn't actually have the effect it should have had on him. It didn't kill him. And his pulse is what proves it."

                He was breathing so shallowly, it made him look like he wasn't breathing at all.

                "He has a pulse?" Xander asked, surprised.

                "Which means not only he is alive—that means the magic wasn't reversed at all. Your herb stopped that light from taking it away." Giles scratched his head. "Well, this is new."

                "Urgh." They all looked down at Spike, who was losing his blueish tint. He was moving.

                "Spike!" Dawn said, finally speaking after a long bout of staring silently. She was the first to move forward and the first to see his eyes slowly open.

                He looked up, dazed, like he wasn't even sure where he was or who he was. "B-bit?" he whispered, sounding quite out of it and confused. "You didn't die too, did you?"

                "Y-you're alive! You're still here." Dawn explained excitedly. Everyone blinked in shock as Spike, the one that had been beaten and bruised and presumed dead, sat up, rubbing his head. He glanced at his shoulder and winced.

                "Stupid git tore my shirt." He growled. He paused a moment, looking around. "What's with all the long faces, chums? You're acting like someone died. Oh, wait, I'm a vampire again aren't I? Don't tell me, I all ready can tell by the looks."

                "Actually, William—" Giles cringed as he said his name right. "You're quite alive right now."

                "Stop kiddin' me. You heard those two." He pointed to Tara and Willow. "Said I couldn't live without the magic bein' there."

                "Well that's how it was suppose to be." Tara explained. "But it seemed that the herb Willow gave you dispelled the light that was going to take the magic in you away. So since it wasn't taken away, I'm guessing it just became apart of you. You're alive now, William. And it doesn't look like anyone can take it away from you."

                "Just in case, though, we should find a spell to bind his soul even more to him." Willow added. Tara nodded.

                "I know just the one." 

                He took a moment to let this sink in.

                "Looks like Spikey's a real boy." Xander joked. He glared at him.

                "Won't Buffy be surprised when she finds out he's alive." Anya pointed out.

                "Oh my god! I forgot about her!" Dawn gasped. "Buffy thinks you're dead!"

                "Why would she think that?" he asked, blinking.

                "Because you sort of looked dead. It tends to happen when you get blasted through a wall." Willow nodded. "And you were all glowy and stuff. It sort of hinted toward it."

                "Well where'd she go?" he demanded.

                "She ran off. Looked a little upset. But I guess that would be expected since she likes you and all." Anya shrugged. Spike winced, getting up, rotating his shoulder slightly.

                "Just bloody great." He muttered. Without another word he pushed past the group and out toward the exit of the now even more broken down house. "I would get out before the ceiling caves." He called back to them.

                The group watched him leave.

                "Why do they get to go all dramatic and leave like that and we can't?" Xander asked after a long pause.

                "Guess old habits never die. Or something like that." Willow scratched her head. They heard rumbling from above.

                "I suggest we continue this outside." Giles suggested.

                "Sounds like a good plan." Tara nodded.

                Spike realized two things when he got outside. One was the fact that the portal was gone and everything looked like nothing had happened. The second thing was the awful realization that he had no clue where Buffy was. She could be anywhere. She could be doing anything. And that anything really worried him. He decided to take the tunnel back to the Magic Box and ride his motorcycle around. It would be faster; he could hit more ground.

                He made his way through the cemetery once again, his head spinning. What a night. What a long, long night. Now he was officially worse then Angel. Not only did he have a soul, but also he now had his humanity restored. What really freaked him out that he was actually quite happy and content about the place he was in. Now all he needed to do was find Buffy and tell her that he was alive and breathing and not dead forever.

                He walked into his crypt, wincing a little as his arm bothered him again. He'd probably have to clean that up soon. It had stopped bleeding, so he decided to let it be. It didn't hurt any worse then any of the other bumps and bruises he had. He was just about to enter his tunnel when he heard sniffling.

                He stopped, listening. There it was again. Spike noticed a lump under his coat on his bed, and he slowly approached it. Sure enough, his suspicions were cleared as he saw strands of dusty blonde hair sticking out from under his coat. He looked closer and found she was asleep, and she was actually crying in her sleep. He frowned lightly as he pulled his coat down so her head was sticking out.

                He wiped a stray tear off her face lovingly before placing a kiss on her soaked cheek. Of all things, Spike loved the way she looked when she was asleep. That was when all her guards were down, when she had a chance to be what she was born as—a lovely, beautiful woman. She wasn't the tough as nails Slayer in her sleep, she was just Buffy.

                "Buffy—Buffy, wake up." He nudged her lightly with the back of his hand. "Come on, pet, up and at 'em."

                She stirred as he touched her cheek again, and slowly her swollen eyes opened. He probably should have thought about how she would react to seeing him standing over her after thinking he was dead because the scream she let out was pretty painful to the ears. She sat up, looking panicked, like she saw a ghost.

                Except the ghost was more or less him.

                "Buffy, pet, calm down." He said softly.

                "Calm down?!" she asked incredulously, sounding like she was still a bit groggy. "You were dead! Oh my god, are you a ghost?!"

                "Nope. Wanna feel my pulse?" he asked, smiling slightly. She looked at him blankly.

                "This is a dream." She stood up, staring at him. "That must be it. Just to piss me off."

                "It's not a dream, luv." He responded, moving to her. She stood motionless as he stopped right in front of her. He smiled slightly and pinched her.

                "Ow!" she yelped, then glared at him. "What was that for?"

                "Not a dream, you felt it."  He smiled. She looked at him, the shock still apparent on her features. He took her hand and guided it to his chest. She felt the light rapping of his heart. "Sometimes I think it only beats for you." She looked at him, tears slipping down her cheeks again.

                "You're alive." She whispered, her voice cracking with emotion. She suddenly buried her face into his chest, pulling him into a tight embrace. She continued to willfully cry into his shirt, and he just held her, letting her do so. He let his fingers stroke her hair comfortingly. She finally regained some composure and let herself let him go. Even at that point, they were close enough for Spike to feel her breath on his skin.

                "There you go, no more tears." He cupped her cheek slightly, rubbing it lightly with one finger. She reached up and placed her hand over his.

                "I can't believe it." She whispered, still staring at him. "But—how?"

                "Red's herb protected me. That was the blue glow around me. It stopped it from stealing my soul. They're gonna do a spell to make sure the soul stays with me now." He explained, smiling. "I'm human, Buff. Flesh and blood, just like you."

                "I'm just glad you're alive." She smiled. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

                "I'd never leave you." He replied. "You're stuck with me, Slayer."

                "I wouldn't have it any other way Will." She grinned.

                "Ahh, by the way, since I'm gonna be this way for a while, why don't you just keep calling me Spike, eh?" he suggested. "I mean, I'm all ready a poof without adding my name—"

                "You've always been a poof." She laughed softly. He smirked at this.

                He was about to kiss her again when his body started to tingle.

                "You're glowing again." Buffy blinked.

                He let out a gasp as he suddenly felt the area around his wound start to fizzle. He turned his head to see it closing up. "What in the bloody 'ell is goin—"

                Suddenly Buffy moved forward and kissed him. Spike wasn't entirely ready for this, nor for the thing that happened next.

                She began glowing too, only her hue was redder. He felt a sudden power surge come through as the two colors meshed. By the time the two broke the kiss, they were glowing two different colors and looked more or less spent.

                And in the Music Box, Tara and Willow finished up the spell to bind Spike's new soul to him forever.

                "You wanna read the rest?" Willow offered.

                "You go ahead." Tara smiled.

                "With the two lovers united, soul by soul, heart by heart, embrace by embrace, trap the souls forever inside, never to escape again." Willow read, the closed the book. "Maybe we should have warned him before we did that."

                "I think they'll be able to figure it out themselves." Dawn replied, then thought a moment. "It makes sense if you think about it. That a soul brought back would need the one that brought it back."

                "Ew, so Spike all ready got some of Buffy?" Xander made a face. "That is so wrong."

                He was replied to with a hit across the head by Anya. 

                "You need romance lessons!" she huffed, then smiled. "Hey, let's celebrate! We beat the bad guys again!"

                "Celebrate?" Dawn asked.

                "Yeah! Ice cream! On me!" she grinned proudly. She then turned to Xander. "You have some money on you sweetie?"

                Xander rolled his eyes and took out his wallet. "Should we invite Buffy and Spike?"

                "I doubt you'd want to go in there right now." Dawn grinned mischievously. They all gave her a look. "God, I'm almost 16! I think I'm allowed to know what sex is."

                "They're having sex?" Xander asked, looking disgusted.

                "You know, besides the whole portal thing, today feels like a pretty ordinary day." Willow whispered to Tara.

                Tara just nodded in agreement, and the two girls shared a laugh.

**~End~**


End file.
